Omniten
by Houndlord0
Summary: An alien girl found the love of her life when she crashed to Earth some 5 years ago... now her little human has grown up and is now the protector of his home planet along with being the next in line for the universal throne
1. Chapter 1 the summery

The summary and rules

Stop me if you've heard of this before, it started with an alien device that did what it did, it's stuck itself up on his wrist with secrets that it hid, now he's got super powers he's no ordinary kid, only it's not Ben, (Sorry couldn't resist), instead, it started with a ten-year-old boy (my OC) met a ten-year-old alien girl, Lala stallion Devilurke while looking for her father and running from one of her betroth candidate chasing her, the boys was unaware that his parents were members of "plumbers" and gave their lives to save him and Lala, he lost memories of the event (no spoilers how), then was adopted by the fathers next of kin Gwen Tennyson who is also married to Kevin "Tennyson", (yes they're married shut up), they are also members of the plumbers but kept him unaware until he was ready due to his parents wishes, before she left and lost his memories, both him and Lala made a promise with each other, she promised that she would come back and help him be a hero, and he made a promise to her to which motivated her to come back to him.

Now 5 years later, Lala returns to earth once again to for fill her promise to the boy, but will the boy remember the promise he made to her?

Hello to all you readers out there, you're gonna be in for a nice treat right here, I actually forgot that I made this story when I was 16 years old, my current age is unimportant right now, first thing I'm gonna let you in on something, Ben is not the wielder of the Omnitrix, my OC is, Instead he's going to play a much different role, but he will be in the story, Second I'm going to change some of aliens names because let's face it some of those name were vary lame, and Third, if you don't like it, you can sit on a stick, now on to thy story.


	2. Chapter 2 Omni-drive: The girl who fell

Chapter 1: Omni drive: The girl who fell for a human

A strange pink haired woman was orbiting around the earth at high velocity trying to escape something, "We've got to launch it now!" She speaks to someone with haste, "Are you sure?" A female voice worryingly responded back, "It may be our only option now, hopefully, it should find him, launch." Sounding cornered she push the green button and launched a pink and green beam of light, the pink light circle around the earth undirected and the green light pierced the atmosphere entering earth orbit like a comet reaching towards the eastern district of earth, Japan.

(Before the event)

Early in the evening at Sainan High, a smiling brown-haired fifteen-year-old boy is running from 4 enraged upperclassmen chasing him through the school hall, "Get over here you!" One of the upperclassmen demanded him to stop, "HAHAHAHA, you've gotta catch me." mocks them while laughing at their expense chasing him, during the chase he saw a group of girls carrying paint and other art supplies blocking his path to his homeroom, he managed to stop his self before colliding with them, he turns to see The for upperclassmen face to face with them angry at him, "Fellas…" he raises his hands up to his shoulder with a nervous smile thinking he could charm his way out, but they didn't care what he had to say, the four upperclassmen grabbed him by each limb and dragged him to his homeroom and threw him in his homeroom supply closet upside down facing the back wall and forcing to do a handstand leaving him there.

Five minutes later, a boy walked in and heard "forever we can make it, by Thyme." being whistled.

"Johnny, is that you?" He recognized the whistle and called out the boy assuming he knew who is in there.

"Oh hey Rito, Hey you mind finding someone to unlock this door and letting me out?" happy and surprised to hear his best friends voice he asked for Ritos help to get someone to let him out,

"Were you messing with the upperclassmen?" Rito asked like it was a repeated event,

"What, they were peeping in the girls' locker room." Jonathon justifies himself, Rito rememberers on how it's a common thing with Jonathon "playing hero" and getting himself in trouble, and then has to bail him out when he gets in over his head, but didn't mind it some time, because of who holds the key sometimes.

A minute later, Rito came back with Haruna Sairenji with Yui Kotegawa looking sour as she unlocks and let Jonathon out, exhausted for doing a 6 minutes handstand he falls like a chopped tree on his back, "thanks, guys." Johnny thanks everyone with a thumbs up hanging in the air.

Rito turns to see Haruna and turned red by how beautiful she then tells them "thank you, Sairenji, Kotegawa." He expresses his gratitude to them with a smile and bowing, "I-I'm glad to help, Yu-Yuki-Kun" Haruna felt warm and happy by his gratitude, she shyly expressed her as well as blushing, Jonathon saw how they were getting all cozy with each other and thought it would be a good time to kill his boredom by messing with his friends, while lying on the floor he decided to mess with Haruna today, "Now, squeeze his butt." he told her to touch him with A mischievous smile on his face, hearing that caused Harunas' innocent face to turn red for thinking of Ritos butt and ran out of embarrassment saying that she'll see everyone tomorrow, "AHHH HAHAHA, my ribs, my ribs they hurt!" Jonathon couldn't help but laugh obnoxiously at both of their expense and claiming his sides hurt from laughing so hard, he stops laughing and sees Rito vexed, Rito then stomped one foot on Jonathon's chest and knocking the wind out of him, "OOF, ow, my ribs." Now feeling pain from Rito stomp, he mustered enough strength to whisper about his ribs hurting.

As Johnny and Rito made their way out the school gate with Jonathon rubbing his chest where Rito kicked him,

Kotegawa was in front of them and began lecturing Jonathon's, "method", "Look

Tennyson, I understand that you were trying to help, but, shouting how girls look with shouting the upperclassmen name, makes YOU more shame—AHHH, where did he go?" During her lecture, Jonathon snuck away and hop the school gates wall to avoid any more of Kotegawas lecture and vexing her more.

Jonathon walked peacefully on the sidewalk texting Rito:

JONATHON: "Sorry for ditching you there." He texted Rito.

RITO: "It's all right man, I already know that you were really in a hurry, it's rare for you to aunt have dinner with your aunt and uncle." He texted back to Jonathon not to worry.

JONATHON: "Thanks man, after I finished eating with them, I'll swing by and we can finish up that level we got interrupted on." Happy to hear his friend understand, he was more excited and being able to eat with his aunt and uncle, he would be happy to eat with his parents, but they were gone due to an accident and no one would tell him how or why, only that they died heroes, his aunt adopted him but due to there work they spend very little time with him.

(Vibe vibe) (vibe vibe) feeling his phone vibrate in his hand he felt excited to sees "Antie Gwen" appeared on his phone trying to call him, "Hey there, auntie, ready for our big dinner?" Excited that his aunt called, immediately answered his phone and greeted her aunt with a big smile through FaceTime.

His smile, however, disappeared when he saw a disappointing look on her face, not at him, but to herself, "I'm sorry, Johnny, but your uncle and I just got swamped with a lot of paperwork." Gwen excuses herself feeling terrible and having to cancel dinner plans with her nephew.

Jonathon did not show any signs of disappointment, instead, "it's all right, aunt Gwen, I know you and uncle Kevin are working hard, so be sure to give it your all for me." He simply just smile, forgave his aunt, and cheer them on with tears creeping out of the corners of his eyes.

She wanted to promise Jonathon that she would make it up to him, but Jonathon hung up the phone before she had a chance to talk knowing that she would, like before, he wiped away the tears with his fingers and sees two of his classmates Risa Momioka and Mio Sawada being harassed by the same upperclassman Jonathon dealt with earlier, seeing that his schedule is now, open he thought now would be a good time for him to "go hero" and help them, he sees that he's next to a knickknack store selling wooden utensils and bought a spoon.

Meanwhile, Risa wearing her school uniform and Mio wearing her maid uniform for were trying to shank off the upperclassmen:

"C' mon girls, I know a good karaoke spot we can all have fun at, our treat." One of the upper class said tried flirting with them.

"Sorry, but I have homework, and I have work to do," Risa said no using homework as her excuse, and Mio said no using her work as an excuse.

One of the upperclassmen grabbed one of there hand and said "C' mon babe, we could have so much fu—!" One tries to kindly force them to come with upperclassmen, but Jonathon interrupted the upperclassman when he ran behind them and smacked each of them in the back of the head with the wooden spoon he just bought and shouted: "DESIRES BE GONE!" And continue to run while laughing, one of the upperclassman shouted: "kill him!" And all four of them chased after Jonathon, While Risa and Mio were happy that Jonathon helped them, they couldn't help but worry on what the upperclassman was going to do to him if they catch him.

Jonathon led them in a park and tried to lose them in the forest part of the park, he turned his head and sees them still chasing him, But He failed to lose him when he turned his head back and ran into a branch with his face and fell on his back from the pain, he opened his eyes to sees the upperclassman above him and cracking their knuckles ready to pummel him, one picked him up by the collar and pinned him to a tree with his arm cocked ready to punch him, until, they saw a green light getting brighter and brighter over Jonathon and the upperclassman, they looked up and saw the beam of light heading straight towards them, they threw Jonathon and ran as the The light continued its course towards Jonathon, he ducked and let whatever was making the light impact the tree and leave a small crater in it.

He looks and sees a metal sphere was causing the green afterglow, (hiss) "Ahhh!" he took one step back scared of not knowing what The sphere did when It started making a hissing noise on the top, it then open halfway and Jonathon saw a strange looking watch inside of it, He curiously reached in and tried to touch the watch, Only, "AHHHHH face hugger, face hugger! He yelped and panicked as the watch jumps onto his wrist and latched onto him and making him think it was an alien parasite, he then calms down in finding out that it's not even alive or harming him, afraid of touching the watch with his other hand he just looks while thinking to himself "hmm, this is a weird watch, doesn't look like a bomb, looks more like a bracelet." Jonathon couldn't help but thinks that it was more of a woman's jewelry than a plain old watch, he looks at the face play the watch and sees the green icon resembling an hourglass, he couldn't help but recognize the symbol, "grr, ow?" Jonathon tries to remember where he recognized it but his head began to hurt for some reason, he then tried reaching in for his phone to call Rito and sadly found out that his phone died from no power, afraid of what's on his wrist Jonathon dashed out of the forest and ran out of the park, he kept running until he reaches Ritos' home.

The pink light circling the earth began to make its way to Japan, continued making its way to his suburban neighborhood, it disappeared when it reaches to the home of the Yūkis.

(A little bit earlier)

Jonathon didn't stop running until he made it to Rito home and find his sister sitting on the deck and sucking a milk flavored popsicle.

"Oh, Johnii-san, hello." She greeted him with her favorite nickname she gave him when they were young-er, "(gasp) Mikan (gasp) h-hey (gasp) he home?" Exhausted after running a marathon Jonathon manage to greet and asked hoping that Rito was home, she nodded her head confirming he is "He's should be in his room with the door—closed." He dashed in the house before she could tell him to knock, she smiled thinking he was running from another bully, he ran up the staircase and swung Ritos door open "Rito, you're not gonna believe..!—this?" He walked in seeing Rito lips pressing on a folded photo of Haruna, "AAAHHH; HAHAHAHA!" Rito Screamed at the top of his lungs embarrassed and his friend walking in on him while Jonathon was laughing his ass off seeing Rito practice kissing of his crush, Mikan ran up the stairs to see what the commotion was about and she saw Rito giving Jonathon Charlie horses while telling him to stop laughing, but Jonathon couldn't stop.

A few moments have passed and everything settles down with Rito and Jonathon and Jonathon begin to explain what happened at the forest, "so this, Beam of light just came in try to hit you, and this, "watch", just jumped onto your wrist and now you can't get it off?" Rito recaps Jonathon story, he nodded confirming it, "Come on, let's head to the garage." Rito told Jonathon to follow him, "sure, Kissyface, hehehe." Jonathon "agreed" and followed him, Ritos grabbed some of his garden tools thinking that one of them could break it off, Jonathon knew what he was thinking and was all for it, Rito tries stabbing the watch with a small shovel, but it bent the shovel's tip, "What are you two doing!" Mikan saw them trying to stab Jonathon with a digging fork, Jonathon explain his situation to her, she thought she could help him by cutting the watch by sawing it with a bread cutting knife, but it destroyed the edges and ruined the knife, "Wow, not even a scratch." Mikan was impressed by the watches durability, (Sniff Sniff) "Johnny you stink, go take a shower." Mikan smells the sink off Jonathon and told him to go wash.

Before the watch, it was a common routine for him spending more time with Rito and his sister since Jonathon's aunt and uncle work a lot, since Rito parents didn't live with them, with his mom being a Fashion designer and travels a lot along with his father working as a manga artist in an apartment, the three of them pretty much kept each other company, it started around when Jonathon was ten years old and lost his parents.

He laid in the tub in the shower room in the bathroom with the watch submerged in the water thinking it would short out, "balls." He was disappointed seeing that it failed, he tried relaxing from the event that happened, he remembered he hadn't run that much since he was ten, "OW, AHHH!" Jonathon then clamped his hands to his head as he began to feel agony as his brain started remembering some vague fragments, he remembers he heard bushes crying, a little girl with pink hair and a tail causing it

(Knock knock) "Johnny, are you OK in there?" Rito knocked on the other side of the door hearing Jonathon scream.

"Y-yeah, sorry I just got a wicked headache for a moment." He said he was fine as his headache began disappearing, "All right man just being sure." Rito said to Jonathon as he left the room.

Jonathon thought that the memories were hallucinations from the stress, "maybe I need to just relax?" He thought to himself, he reaches his arms out forward to stretch and relax, but then, (poof) A puff of white pink smoke appears and just filled the room,(coughing) Jonathon coughed as the smoke dissipate as fast as it appeared, he opens his eyes to see a pink haired girl appeared naked in the tub on top of him and both of his hands fill with her rather large breast and seeing one of her nipples poking out and pinching it with the middle part of his middle and index finger, "GYAAAAAH!" He shrieked to the top of his lungs and ran out of the bathroom naked and wet, "Johnny what's—AHHH." Mikan ran upstairs and asked if Johnny was all right but shrieks when she saw him naked in the hallway, "Mikan, why are— JOHNNY, PUT SOME PANTS ON!" Rito asked why Mikan was screaming but realize that it was Johnny being naked and yelled at him, "Naked cotton candy, naked cotton candy." Jonathon babbled while pointing at the bathtub in the shower room, they look to see that nobody was there, Jonathon explained that there was a naked pink haired girl in the bathtub with him, they both looked at him like he was crazy and brushed it off thinking that he was hallucinating from the steam and being that age.

When Rito was in his room and Mikan was in the living room, they remembered seeing a pink light getting brighter and brighter and just disappeared outside earlier, but didn't think it was related.

Rito gave Jonathon his black pajama with no shirt he keeps when he stays over, when walked in Rito room and finds the pink haired girl wrapped with the towel Jonathon was going to use sitting on Ritos bed, "A—mhm!" Jonathon muffled Ritos mouth with his hands before he could scream and slide all the way to the corner of his room.

"Found you." The girl spoke.

Both of the boys cock their heads and confusion while Jonathon still had his hand over Ritos mouth, "Who are you?" Jonathon asked the girl.

"Johnny, you don't remember me, it's me, Lala, from Deviluke?" She said to him as she knew him, "Who and what?!" But Jonathon did not know her.

"Deviluke, like a place?" He asks.

"A planet, but you should know that?" She corrected him like she shouldn't have to, but then, "ow, OW, my head, AAAHHH!" Jonathon let go of Rito and clinched his head as he was overcome with waves of agony, within his pain, his hallucinations became less and less vague.

[Flashback]

He remembered playing games with other kids at a park in a playground, He then remembered someone crying in the bushes close to him, he looks in and sees a pink haired girl crying in the bushes, "Hey, are you all right?" Jonathon asked the girl, she wiped away her tears and he saw her green eyes as she saw his hazel eyes, "yeah?" She confirmed, Jonathon gave her biggest smiled he could make to her and extended his hand to greet her, "The name is Tennyson, Johnny Tennyson, what's your?" He asked and she made a small smile then stand up to shake his hand "I'm Lala, Lala Sataling Deviluke." She answered.

[End of flashback]

"Johnny, Johnny are you OK? "Lala worryingly asked him as he was on his knees with one hand covering his eye and the other on the ground holding himself up, he looks up to her and says "y...Your name, is, Lala, Lala Sataling Deviluke." Jonathon answered as the pain began to leave, "You DO remember hahaha!" Lala lit up with joy as Jonathon said her full name correctly, she was about to step in for a hug but Rito stepped in and blocked her, "Hold on girl, I don't know who you are or where you're from, but you got some serious explaining to do here!" Rito yells, "Will you boys keep it don in—!" Mikan walked in to tell the boys to settle down, but instead, she walks in and sees Lala wearing nothing but a towel with her brother in between her and Jonathon on the floor with no shirt, "sorry for the intrusion." She immediately apologizes and quickly slammed the door shut, "WAIT, Makin!" Rito shouts in need of his sisters' help.

[Space]

Meanwhile, a frigate spaceship much larger than the one Lala came in just appeared, in the control room a strange creature was looking at the image of earth, it changed image until it showed two trails showing on it, "My Lord, we have found the energy signature leading to this planet, both her and the device should be here." The creature talks to a holographic image in the middle of the control room, The image was unable to show details of the hologram, only that it was a large, muscular shadowy figure, "Excellent, send some drones to retrieve them." He ordered, the creature push the button and two flaming objects launched out of the frigate and made its way to earth.

[Yūkis home]

Mikan, Rito, Lala, and Jonathon were all in the living room, Lala standing up behind the coffee table with Jonathon, Rito, and Mikan on the other side sitting on the couch with Mikan sitting in between the boys.

"Sorry if this may be rude miss, but, who are you?" Mikan spoke.

"Oh, my name is, Lala Sataling Deviluke, but you can call me, Lala, hehe." Lala introduced herself.

"So, where are you from, Lala?" Rito asked.

"Deviluke." She answered.

"Where is that at?" Jonathon asked skeptically.

"It's on another galaxy from here, silly." She answered.

"Then, that would make you're an alien?" Rito tries to piece together.

"Yep, here, I'll show you." She confirmed his theory and turned around and bend over to show them proof.

Mikan blocked both Rito and Jonathon eyes with her hands to prevent them to see anything they're not supposed to see as Lala began lifting her towel showing her butt, Mikan dropped her hands as a tail appeared half way from Lala showing her entire butt, it was black skinny with the tip shaped like a heart.

"See, earthlings don't have tails like this, right," Lala said as she turns back smiling at Jonathon, she looks and sees the device Jonathon found.

"(Gasp) it found you, YAY, success." Lala clapped her hands together once it jumped with excitement seeing the device on him.

"You know what this watch is?" Jonathon asked while holding it up and pointing at it.

"Yep, me and a friend of mine made it, it's called, the Omnitrix." She answered happily.

"Omni-what?" He asked confused on the name.

"Om-ni-trix, it's one of my greatest inventions yet." She annunciated while smiling and claiming the device is hers.

"OK, so what are you doing here on earth?" Getting annoyed, Jonathon thought best if he could ask her a reason for her being on earth.

"I'm being chased by someone." She answered while looking at Jonathon.

"Wait, who—." Jonathon had more questions than answer, but, "Lala-sama!" A small Chibi looking creature looked like he was wearing a suit with only curly eyes and no nose, mouth, ears, or hair fly through the open sliding door in the living room.

"Peke, you're OK, You escaped too." She embraced her with a hug like she was her friend.

Mikan, Rito, and Jonathon Eyes were the size of dinner plates from witnessing the little creature floating in the room.

"Everyone, this is, Peke, my all-purpose costume robot, I also made her; Nice to meet you." Lala introduces Peke to them with a greet from Peke.

Peke look and sees Jonathon with the watch, she asked Lala "Is that him?" and Lala nodded to confirm while giving bubbly giggles about it, "he looks kinda dull.", "HEY!" She told Lala he didn't look that attractive and pissed off Jonathon.

"Come on, Peke, he's—.", "Hold on, I'm calling "bull" on, "all of this"!" Lala was talking to Peke but got interrupted by Jonathon, claiming that, Lala is an alien, Peke is a robot, and the watch is called "the Omnitrix" isn't real.

"Calling what?" Peke asked.

"This is all fake, you, her, and this, all fake!" Jonathon in denial points at Lala, Peke, and the Omnitrix and claimed they're fake.

Everyone was silent for a small moment, until, "(whaa whaa whaa), Ahhh!" Jonathon got a jump scare from the Omnitrix making a little noise.

"All right, it's ready." Lala cheerly said.

"To do what, Lala?" Mikan curiously asked.

"One sec, Peke, I'll leave it to you?" She asked for Mikan to hold her question for Peke to do something as swung off her towel off, Mikan again covers the boys' eyes with her hands.

"Yes, Dressform, change!" A bright light came from Peke when shouted and into something, multiple limbs grab Lala everywhere as she moaned as felt the limbs grope her and shined brighter, Lala was now clothed with Peke by looking she enlarged herself and her head looking like a hat, Rito and Mikan applaud watching her change thinking that it was like a magic show, Jonathon thought it looks like a cheap Sailor Moon transformation.

"Come on, He'll show you," Lala told Mikan as she pulled Jonathon outside, Jonathon was going to resist but quickly realized that she was a lot stronger than she looked, she successfully drag him out the door with Jonathon resisting the whole process.

[Outside]

Jonathon was standing on the lawn while Rito, Mikan, and Lala were standing on the deck.

"Okay Johnny, see that little button below the faceplate?" Lala points and asked while smiling, he nods to confirm, "Press it." She instructed him.

When he pushes the button the faceplate extended the bit and the hourglass shifted into a diamond, he looks and sees that there are something in the diamond, "Now, pick one." Said Lala, he looks at her just smiling, then he turned the dial as it changed into different images and couldn't make out what they look like.

"OK, now what?" He asked finished with turning the dial not knowing what he picked.

"Ok, now slam down on the dial." She told him while imitating of what he should do.

He slammed the dial down and the Omnitrix began to change him as a green light started glowing out of him, the Omnitrix disappears from his wrist as he started to grow taller and thicker stretching and ripping the leggings of his pajama pants, his skin started turning red, extra arms came out from under his arm, his nose ears in here we're gone and replaced with an extra pair of eyes under his and a black line grow his head to his chin, the Omnitrix then reappeared on his shoulder, "AAAAHHHH, WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO ME!" He screams so loud that even Haruna heard it in a supermarket.

"Hooray, it works!" Lala cheers with excitement as Rito and Mikan applaud at Jonathon transformation, Jonathon wasn't amused.

"Now let's star—(BOOM)." Lala then pulled out her phone to start something but something hit the atmosphere creating a sonic boom and impacted the road in front of the Yūki home, Jonathon looked over to see it looks like a U.F.O., "uh oh." Lala said, a small circles extended from both the top and bottom of it with 6 appendages coming out from the bottom center of it.

"Lala, what is that?" Rito shouted in fear.

"It's a drone." She answered.

The top part of the drone turned and showing a pair of eyes looking at Lala, she stepped back as she looked at it and it looking right back at her, it charged scaring her a For a moment causing her to close her eyes, but when she opened them, she sees Jonathon grabbed the drone and is holding it by its limbs from behind, "grr, back, OFF!" Jonathon said to the drone, In one motion he managed to pull the drone hard enough it loss balance in its feet and threw it hard enough for it to fly out of the suburban area.

"Wow, Johnny!; that was like something you only see superheroes doing!" Both Mikan and Rito were impressed with Rito claiming that Jonathon was a superhero, but Jonathon did not geek out with them, instead he turns to look at Rito, "Rito, get them inside, I still need to finish'em." he tells Rito then directs his attention to Lala, "And you, when I'm done recycling that thing, you and I have some serious talking to do." He said to her then ran and leaps forward in the air disappearing, Rito was about to escort them inside, but a green GTO stopped in front of their home with a woman coming out of the passenger side of the car.

Jonathon kept leaping forward from is designation to another traveling Like the Incredible Hulk in search for the drone, he managed to see it lying in the park he was familiar with, He lands to see it is just humming while still immobile, he slowly creeps up to it attempting to touch it, (you think he be smart enough to know from last time not to touch things when he's not supposed to), "but", It immediately spun its head and looked directly at Jonathon surprising and kicked him with one of its limbs into a swing set, the chains to the swings wherein tangled on him with the frame bent and destroyed, "ohhh, ow, that's smarts." He said to himself as he tried brushing the chains off him, he then sees the drone charging at him and collided, Jonathon manages to stop it after being pushed back a few feet with all four arms, But the drone fought dirty as one of the appendages opened into a claw at the tip and shot a laser in the middle and blasting Jonathon to the slides, the slide was folded in half with Jonathon in it, he unfolded it freeing himself and the drone not pursuing him, it changed its course the Yūki house, "oh no, it's heading back to the house!" He said afraid to himself, he thinks "Damn it, I don't know what to do, this body, it's strong, but…" Jonathon was feeling scared and desperate even with the new body he has was not able to take down the drone, he then noticed the chains still on him as he sees the drone leaving, then like a lightbulb, an idea went off in his head, the drone was on its way out of the park until a rock pegged it in the back of the head, it turns to see that it was Jonathon smirking with his upper arms crossed and his lower arms behind his back, "Where are you going, last time I checked, trash day isn't until two more days." He insults the drone, he taunted it more by uncrossing his upper arms and extending them leaving him open, "Come on, show me what you got!" he continues to taunt it.

It charged at him like before, only, Jonathon side jump the drone as he pulled out the chains behind his lower arms and managed to loop the drones head, (be-doe be-doe be-doe) Jonathon began to notice that the icon was flashing red while making a weird sound, when it charged again, Jonathon sidestepped and grabbed the chains and got another loop some limbs in front of the drone, but before the drone could stop to repeat its attack, Jonathon back leaped and pulled the chains tied to its limbs as hard as could and successfully causing the drones limbs digging into the ground, "RRAAAAA!" With the drone stuck for a moment Jonathon roared as he poured in all of his strength and pulled the chains linked to its head with his upper arms and holding its limbs with his lower arm, (pop) he pulled one last time and ripped the drones head off its body, Its body ceased to function as its heads eyes began to darken.

Jonathon wanted to celebrate, but it was too soon, another drone came out from the forest looking at Jonathon more like a target then the last drone was, Jonathon was exhausted from the fight he had with the drone, but he didn't care, He just took a deep breath and said to it "OK, you want to go too, bring it on, I'll kick your ass like I kicked your" (ba, ba, ba boooo) "Brothers!" He finishes his taunt and instantly changed back into himself again, Jonathon noticed that his voice was back to normal, he looked at his arms to see that they're white instead of red with his extra arms gone too along with his pants around his ankles, "oh crud." He said to himself as the drone made its way face-to-face with him, with Jonathon out of ideas as much as strength he just simply put up his fist while putting on a brave face looking like he still ready to fight it naked, The drone hoisted up one of its limbs and turned into a blaster and aiming right at Jonathon, Jonathon was ready, but (rapid blasting's), Jonathon saw the drone being was pushed back by rapid laser firing behind him, he turns to see a pair headlights just turned on and blinds him for a moment, "Johnny, get down!" A female voice ordered Jonathon, "Aunt Gwen, is that you?; Yip!" Jonathon curiously asks and ducked seeing a strange large flat plate glowing violet and cutting the drone horizontally in half.

When the headlights turned off, he saw a short haired redhead woman in her mid-20s with a tall well-fit man with a chopper mullet wearing standard plumbers armor.

"Aunt Gwen, Uncle Kevin?" Unbelievable to his eyes he couldn't help but ask if it was really his aunt and uncle.

"Sup, little man." Kevin greeted him.

"Hey there, Johnny." She softly greeted him and extended her arms waiting to get a hug from him, but the very minute he took his first step to go and hug her, he immediately passed out from exhaustion.

[Spaceship]

An alien creature saw that the drones were no longer functioning, "My Lord, it seems that our drones have been destroyed." The creature reported to the hologram, "What, Pull out their recordings and show me how, NOW." The hologram demanded the creature do you bring up the drones recording which it did, he first looked at the drone that was trying to capture Lala but was stopped and destroyed by a Tetramand, but when he pulled the second drones recording, "grr, the Tennyson's." He said feeling vexed on seeing the second recording of the drone searching for the Omnitrix being destroyed by Kevin and Gwen, he rewinds the recording further thinking he would find the Omnitrix in it, "NO!" He shouted unpleased by not only seeing the Omnitrix found its owner but also finding out that Jonathon was the Tetramand that destroyed the first drone by changing back to himself and saw it located on his wrist, "Should I send more my lord?" The creature asked, he thought of it for a moment and said: "No, we'll have to change plans now, send one of the larger units there, I don't care if the Omnitrix's destroyed, I want that boy dead!"

While sleeping he began remembering again, Remembering the day he and Lala first met continuing where he left off from his last trail of memories,

"Wow, your eyes are really pretty." he compliments her,

"Really?" She asked more smiling more.

"Oh yeah, greens my favorite color." He added as he agrees, "Hey, uh, how come you're all by yourself in the bushes?" He asked her curiously.

"I got lost." She answered sounding sad.

"Who did you lose?" He asked.

"My, papa." She answered looking like she was ready to cry again.

"Wait, wait don't cry, I'm sure you can find him; in fact, I know you will find him because I'll help you." Jonathon didn't want to see her cry and at the same time he didn't want to lie to her, so he decided to offer his help for her.

"Really, but why?" She asked.

"Hee hee, like I need a reason to help out a new friend." He said to her with a big old smile on his face poses like a superhero while pointing his thumb to his heart.

He wakes up seeing something wiggly on his four head, he followed it and couldn't believe that it was connected to a sky blue jellyfish-looking creature, when it turned around Jonathon saw that the creature did not have a face, just eyes.

"Oh good, you're awake." The jellyfish spoke petrifying Jonathon, "You had us worried there for a mom—; AHHHHHHH!" While the jellyfish tried to talk further, Jonathon finally processes what's in front of him and the first thing he did was scream to the top of his lungs from terror, "What's going on in—?" Kevin walked asked in worry from the scream, he couldn't help but found it amusing seeing Jonathon wearing hospital pants and ready to throw a book at the jellyfish that he found next to his bed while the tentacle was still on his forehead, his aunt then walked in and calmed Jonathon down enough to not want to throw the book at the jellyfish, but couldn't help but feel scared of it still.

She cleared her throat ready to talk, "Johnny, I like to introduce you to one of our colleagues, this is, Aqua, he's an Amperi." She introduced him to Jonathon, but Jonathon was being stubborn about believing what was in front of him still.

"The reason that we had to call him in, Little man, it's because his species can actually read minds, when you, literally collapsed on us, we didn't wanna take any chances, and did a full body scan on you to see if there were any drawbacks from the Omnitrix; but it seems you were fine when you were dreaming of the princess." Kevin elaborated while teasing him and making Johnny blush.

Jonathon wanted to say something to him but immediately freeze when he heard him say "princess".

"What, a princess, who?" He asked his uncle, "Johnny, haha you're ok." His answer, answered itself when Lala ran in the room and jumped in the bed and started hugging him with Kevin and Gwen pointing at Lala.

"Wait, you're a princess too?" He asked her sounding surprised, she simply smiled and said "Yep, and when we're married I'll be a queen and you'll be my king." Leaving her giggling with Gwen watching on how adorable they look.

"Enough!" Aqua demanded from everyone to stop, they all look to see his eyes look mad, "this boy still needs rest, but he's not gonna have any if you guys keep overwhelming him." Aqua elaborated, Kevin forgot that the tentacle was still on his head and saw Jonathon face red, he thought that now would be a little fun time, "really, how?" Kevin asked with a smirk on his face.

"I can sense the boys emotion all over in his head with this news you're delivering to him, his body is still not used to the Omnitrix yet, and to make it worse when she walked into the room is libido started spiking like crazy along with his heart rate and body temp—; Ahhh will you stop talking!" As aqua explain Jonathon overwhelmed emotions began to disappear and was starting to feel embarrassed by him explaining that he was getting horny from Lala walking in causing Kevin to laugh and enjoy his nephews' expense.

[Hallway]

Gwen pushes Jonathon in the wheelchair that Aqua gave with Lala smiling and walking next to Jonathon and Kevin behind Gwen rubbing the back of his head from her smacking him there, Kevin knew that he would be in the doghouse for a while after that stunt he pulled with his nephew.

Gwen couldn't help but feel bad for her nephew when she saw on how confused and scared he was, she felt that she needed to explain everything to him but still didn't how, "Johnny, are you—? (Alarm)" She was quickly interrupted by an alarm as well as the hallway there were in blinking red repeatedly, Gwen rushed to their destinations With the others to follow, they walked through an automatic sliding door into an office with Rito and Mikan sitting on a couch waiting.

"Johnii-san; Johnny!" They both called out to him happy to see he's alive.

"Hey, guys, what are you doing here?" Johnny asked.

"Your aunt and uncle brought us here," Mikan answered.

Everyone saw Jonathon's aunt and uncle open the secret compartment to a wall containing an armory, Well Kevin was grabbing what looked to be a rifle with multiple barrels at the end of the tip, Jonathon rolled his wheelchair to his aunt, " aunt Gwen, what's going—; not now, Johnny." Jonathon wanted to know was going on but was quickly cut off by his aunt, she was about to exit through the room, but Jonathon stopped her by grabbing her by her wrist angrily said "No, I've been shot at and beating and don't even know why, you obviously do, so I want answers!", Gwen saw inpatient in her nephew, she got down on one knee to meet him at eye level and cupped his cheeks with her hands while he was still holding her wrist, "ok, Johnny, when this is over, I promise: I'll answer any question you have for me." She softly said to him, but he didn't care on her promise thinking it was another empty one and told her "just go" Sounding sad.

When they left, Lala went to the desk at the office and hacked the computer and pulled up what causes the alarm on its screen, It was another drone that was three times taller than the two drones from before, "It looks like a giant Chile Pepper." Jonathon commented on its appearance cause lala, Rito, and Mikan to laugh, it then began to transform giving itself unfolding three legs, two arms, and the top extended a bid showing the eyes of the drone, civilians were running and screaming while police were trying to shoot the drone, but it was no use as it extended its hand it began shooting at the police cars, Jonathon couldn't stand watching it until his aunt uncle showed up and tried pushing back the drone, shock to his belief seeing his aunt having powers and using them, he watched his aunt firing violet energy orbs from her hands while standing on the platform of it in the air with his uncle on the ground shooting the blaster he had earlier, It however quickly over powered his aunt and uncle as it swatted Gwen out of the sky and blasted Kevin into a building, Kevin however quickly ran out of the building in charge that the drone looking like he just turned to metal and making Jonathon eyes the size of dinner plates witnessing it, the drone grabs Kevin and trapped him in his hand, it then extended his whole arm and threw Kevin straight down onto the ground causing a small creator created by his impact, Kevin changed back from being knocked out, it then extended its hand ready to blast him, "Kevin!" Gwen shouted as she successfully made his way to him and placed a force field around them managing to block the drones blast before it had time to fire, Gwen knew she couldn't hold it for long, so she sent out a distress call: "This is, Gwen Tennyson, of the plumbers association, we're pinned down anywhere need a back up, I repeat were in need a back up!", Lala was beginning to worry along with the Yūkis, but Jonathon, he managed to force himself to stand up and started walking out the door, "Johnny." Lala called to him, "Don't try to stop— me?" Johnny shouted at Lala thinking she was going to stop him, but, "actually, might I make a suggestion, Johnny?" Lala asked smiling

The drone repeated blast after blast to Gwen's force field, growing weaker and weaker for every blast she began to panic as the force field begin to crack, she was feeling scared as the force field shatters from a small blast, her knees buckled unable to conjure anymore of her abilities and saw the drone charging its blast, she closes her eyes and said to herself "I'm sorry, Jonathon, but it looks like I made another empty promise to you.", (BLAST) (THUD), When she heard the blast, she was wondering why she was still able to hear the blast, she opens her eyes to see a Petrosapien blocking its blast with its back, at first she thought it was the Petrosapien she knew considering how endangered they are, but she quickly recognizes the plumber icon on its chest and had a feeling that it was her nephew, "Johnny, is that…" she passed out from exhaustion before completely asking if the petrosapien really was Jonathon, Kevin came to seeing the petrosapien and his wife knocked out, "Get aunt Gwen, out of, HEEERRREEE!" Jonathon wanted to tell his uncle to get to safety, but the large drone swatted him off the ground and into a building, The drone then redirected its attention from Gwen and Kevin to Jonathon, As the drone began to walk away from Kevin, he checks to see if Gwen was all right, He was relieved to see her opening her eyes.

"Kevin!" She shouted as she tried getting up, "whoa, hon, you still need some rest!" Kevin tried telling her as she stubbornly continues to try getting up, "no, Johnny, needs us." She weekly said as she picked yourself up, "hold on, babe, let me go get the car for you." He said to her knowing how stubborn she was going to be.

The drone made its way to the hole Jonathon made in the building where it threw him, It saw that the building was covered with smoke and dust from the impact, when the dust settled, it saw a hole on the floor not thinking that it was Jonathon that made it and Jonathon broke through the window on the floor below and onto the drones neck area and began punching it, but the drone managed to grab him by his leg and start repeatedly flings him down on the ground like a rag doll and threw him.

He landed in the park where he and the first drone fought, while he was happy on how durable he was with this alien, he's more frustrated on not knowing what else the petrosapien does, he then saw his uncles car approaching him and stopping recklessly by hitting the brakes and stopping it on its side only inches away from hitting Jonathon, He looks in the passenger window and sees his aunt laying down resting in the passenger seat, "I thought I told you to—; just shut it and listen for a sec, Gwen." As Jonathon was about to tell his uncle how unpleased didn't listen to him, Kevin told him to stop talking then woke up Gwen.

"Hey there, little doofus." Gwen weakly greeted Jonathon.

"Aunt—." Jonathon wanted to say something to her but was cut off by Gwen again just by holding up her hand.

"Johnny, listen carefully, a petrosapien is durable, but it also has a unique feature." she explains "Really, like what?" He asked, "The key is your imagination." Gwen weakly hinted to Jonathon, Jonathon was annoyed on how cryptic she was being, Kevin then drove off as fast as he could with the drone entering the park, "Johnny!" Lala showed up thinking she could help him causing both him and drone to notice.

"Lala, get out of here!" He told Lala, but, "no, I can help." Lala didn't listen, she then pulled out her flip phone, and she shouts "TRANSMIT, GOGO VACUUM KUN!" And a giant head octopus looking robot with small length tentacles appeared, "Go, suck it up!" She told her Machine and the mouthpiece opened up and started sucking in objects, The drone was unaffected by it, Jonathon however, was trying very hard to keep himself from getting sucked into the wind current, but failed when the drone shot Jonathon and Jonathon got swept up by the octopuses winds current, he thinks to himself "dang it, I got one giant robot to deal with and this one isn't exactly helping.", he closes his eyes while thinking to himself "I really wish I could find a way to cork this dang robot's mouth.", (plug), he then began to open his eyes from noticing that he's just dangling instead of being in the air, he looks up to see the octopus sounding louder as tries to suck things up, he then noticed that it was his hand blocking the mouth from it growing the size of a boulder, "So that's what she meant by imagination," He thinks to himself finally understanding what his aunt meant, The drone then began firing at both Jonathon and the robotic octopus, Jonathon took his free hand and expanded it, turning his hand into a shield.

"Uh oh." Lala worryingly said.

"What's up?" Jonathon asks on Lalas "uh oh".

"If that drone keeps firing at GoGo vacuum-kun with you plugging it, it'll blow up from the inside," Lala explains while hiding behind her robot.

The very minute he heard Lala's invention would explode from the inside, an idea lit up in his head, "Lala, I need you to get back as far as you can, now!" Jonathon told her, She went to the front of her robot wanting to ask why, but just left when she saw him with a serious look in his eyes and a smile she was too familiar with, when he wasn't able to see her he formed his hand shield back into a hand, he manages to produce a ninja knife told himself "its hero time." and threw it at the drone to get its attention.

He threw the ninja knife at the robot, "Hey ugly!" He called out to the robot with a taunt successfully getting its attention, "Right here, give me your best shot!" He continues with his taunts by pointing at the icon add his chest and provoking it to shoot him, The drone took the bait as it began charging one of its beams at Jonathon, when the drone fired, Jonathon tug Lalas robot hard enough for it to move in the spot where Jonathon was and placed both of his feet on the boulder he made and quickly turned his available hand and began turning it into a cone and plugged up the octopus's mouth with him in it, The drone fired before I could redirect its aim at Jonathon and shot the octopus robot in its forehead and causing the robot to lean back a bit and explode and launched Jonathon like a cannon, Jonathon's cone was able to impact the drone's chest and pierced through it, the drone cease to function and fell face first with a giant hole in its chest and Lala's invention exploded into pieces with Jonathon still flying somewhere screaming "AAAHHH!".

[Unknown mansion]

"Thank you again for your help, Doctor." The alien show gratitude as he placed a human mask over his face and made his entire body look like a male human, A mature beautiful, brown-haired woman wearing a white doctors coat walked out of her door and extended her hand in appreciate his gratitude, "of course, just come back if you started feeling worse, ok?" The doctor said as they shook hands and the "man" left.

She looks up at the stars, felt happy about her "job well done", but couldn't help but feel a little lonely from no one appreciating the job with her, she was about to go back inside, until she heard something screaming and saw Jonathon still a petrosapien on a green rock aiming and crashing right into her front yard and dragged all the way to a concrete wall and crumbling on top of him, she ran to go help him while seeing a bunch of small little chippings of the petrosapien along with some sky blue fabric torn from his pants, " hey, are you OK?" The doctor asked, but the only thing she heard was him groaning, she was able to clear some of the debris in time for the Omnitrix to time out and flash red turning Jonathon back to himself covered with scratches and brushes with his pants gone.

[Space frigate]

"S-sir, our drone, w...was destroyed." The creature nervously told the hologram, "WHAAT, get me the recording, NOW!" The hologram demanded, when the creature did, The hologram roared from rage seeing the petrosapien (knowing that it's Jonathon) saved Kevin and Gwen with the drone destroyed by Jonathon and the help of Lalas invention, he rewinds the drones recording a bit and stopped at the recording and sees Jonathon smiling, "shall I send another drone, my lord." The troop is nervously asked, but instead of the hologram shouting yes angry, but instead, he calmly said "no, Now that the boy has the Omnitrix, I'll have to re-think my strategy if I am to become ruler of the universe with the most powerful weapon, bring me the data on, Jonathon Tennyson."

[Morning]

Jonathon wakes up in another room that he was not familiar with, he was able to find that he was hooked up to a heart monitor and checked under the sheets and was a little relieved that he was wearing pants, He then noticed the woman doctor in the room sitting at her desk writing something on what looks to be documents, He was a little relief seeing that she was a human doctor and not a jellyfish or a humanoid alien with just pink hair and a tail, he saw the woman get out of the chair that she was sitting in and went over to a glass cabinet containing medical supplies, she bends over while pulling out a drawer containing documents and giving Jonathon a nice view of her behind, Jonathon notice on how nice and round her butt was, but didn't notice that his heart monitor was beeping faster from his heart rate increasing from being aroused looking at it.

She knew that he was awake the whole time, and couldn't help herself but tease him by bending over and putting away some files, She then began to softly laugh at hearing the heart monitor beeping faster and faster knowing that he was staring at her butt, until, "hahahaha, at least I "now" know you're awake, as well as healthy." She burst out laughing knowing that Jonathon was fine in more ways than one, When Jonathon took the clip off his finger to the heart monitor and caused the flat line beep, "oh my, didn't mean to give you a heart attack hehehe." She continued to tease him and causing him to slowly take the sheets he had and covers himself.

Gwen and Kevin walked in seeing the doctor turning off the machine and then started petting the boys head from teasing him while he hides his shame with sheets, Gwen couldn't help but see how adorable her nephew acts when he's embarrassed.

"Thanks for helping my nephew, Mikado." Gwen expressed her gratitude, "oh please, it's the least I can do, plus he's a little fun to play with." Mikado spoke to Gwen like they're friends, Jonathon was confused on seen how social his aunt was to the doctor.

Gwen saw how calm Jonathon was and felt that now would be a good time to explain everything to him, Mikado left Jonathon with his aunt and uncle thinking that they would want some privacy now, When she left Gwen pulled up a chair and sat next to Jonathon.

"So, Johnny, how are you feeling?" Gwen asked,

"A lot better now that I woke up from my dream." He responded sounding relieved,

"Oh, what dream?" Kevin asked with a smug smile on his face,

"Well, a pink haired girl came in my bathtub claiming she knew me, then she had this little plush toy that said that it was her "all-purpose costume robot", and she invented this little device that got—, HOLY CRAP!" (Thud) Jonathon began explaining yesterday's event with Lala appeared out of nowhere, Peke showing up later, Then freaked out and fell out of bed from finding the Omnitrix still on his wrist,

"Sorry to tell this to you, little man, but she, her "plush toy", and "that" is real; Kevin!" Kevin decided to bring him to reality and telling him that everything That just happened was real while he was looking down at Jonathan still laying on the floor and Gwen didn't like on how Kevin didn't help him ease him in on yesterday actually happened.

After Kevin helped Jonathon back in his bed, Gwen gently grabbed his hand, softly smiled and said: "Johnny, I think, now is the time to tell you everything.", but she still didn't know even where to start.

**A/N: chapter 1 is now done, when we come back we get to see how some of this started,****Plus we also get to see how**** Lala handles**** her first day in school****, ****But until then ****write ****a story****, read ****someone else's****,**** write a review****, doesn't matter, just enjoy imagination as we do**


	3. Chapter 3 A hero is born

**All right the second chapter to our story, I'm so excited**

As Jonathon, Gwen, Kevin we're all sitting in the hospital room, "Johnny, I think it's now time to tell you everything." Gwen said to Jonathon but still didn't know where to start, The room was silent for a moment as Jonathon tries to find which question to ask first, until,

"Hey, little man." Kevin called to Jonathon and got his attention, "Look, I already know that you got a stack of questions about last night's event, alone, but let's put a hold on it for now, because you probably got a lot of questions about "us" personally, right?" Kevin said to Jonathon knowing that he had many questions so he figured he could direct it toward his very siblings,

"Kevin, I don't think Johnny would—; are you, really my aunt?" Gwen was about to tell Kevin that Jonathon wouldn't be interested in knowing his siblings, but she was surprised as well as hurt when she heard her nephew asking if she was his aunt, but as much as she was hurt by the question she understood why he asked it.

"Yes," Gwen answered softly

"Then how is it that you were able to shoot lasers out of your hands?" Jonathon asked,

"I am half Anodite, it's a species that's able to use the energy around them that I call "mana" and conform it into a construct of my choosing," Gwen answered and explain her species knowing that Jonathon would ask,

"So what you're saying is, you're living energy, (pew) d'ow!" Jonathon tried recapping on what she said in a layman's term than making Gwen shot one of her Mana at Jonathon in between his eyes from her finger in the shape like a gun, Kevin laughed a little knowing that his wife doesn't like being called that,

After he finished wiping the scorch mark off in between his eyes, he directed his attention towards his uncle and asked: "How is it that you were able to turn the metal, uncle?"

Kevin smirked when he asked that and pulled out a handful of copper yens in his pants pocket and made Jonathon's eyes the size of dinner plates as saw his Uncles forearm turn to copper, "I'm an Osmosian, it's a subspecies that looks a little human but has a complex ability, depending on the person, they can absorb various things and they are able to use it as an extension of themselves, in my case last night, It can be armor." Kevin explained,

"So, you're a special parasite (Flick) d'ow, again?" Jonathon recapped on what his uncle said in Layman's term this time and got flicked by his uncles copper finger on the forehead, Gwen covered her mouth with one hand to prevent her smile showing on how funny it was,

"So, aliens do exist?!" Jonathon asked sounding surprised,

"Yup, Lala, Aqua, even the doctor that was here is an alien, and sometimes they look just like "us"," Kevin answered and elaborated to Jonathon that all aliens will look different even ones looking, human, "We wanted to tell you at dinner we schedule, but—." Kevin tried to explain,

But Jonathon, "wait, that's what that big dinner was for, to tell me that, Aliens exist, they walk among us, and that I'm engaged to one!?" Jonathon thought that the dinner they were going to have was going to be their own delicate way of all the things they kept secret from him,

"Partly," Gwen Said to Jonathon that he is not fully correct,

Jonathon was beginning to get a headache from the news he was getting delivered, he then sought that his school uniform along with his carrying case was sitting at the desk where the doctor was sitting not too long ago, "do you guys mind giving me a minute, I really would like to process this?" He asked from his siblings and they did so, Before Gwen walked out the door she peeked her head out and said to Jonathon: "when you're ready, let us know, we still have a lot more to discuss." Then close the door to leave Jonathon alone with his thoughts.

"You sure it's a good idea to leave him alone in there?" Kevin asked Gwen,

"Yeah, I mean he's got a lot to process and we're still not done," Gwen said feeling like they made the right decision and explain why they didn't tell him everything,

"And you believe he's in there, right now, and just thinking?" Kevin asked Gwen thinking he knew him better,

Gwen didn't want to believe him, but she knew he was right from personal experience from Kevin that boys don't just sit around and think about the news that they've been given, She immediately swung the door open to find Jonathon gone with his school uniform and bag leaving behind only his hospital pajama pants.

[Alleyway]

Jonathon ran the best he could to his school while stumbling from trying to put his pants on with his bag carried by the handle with his teeth and his dress shirt half-buttoned, He walks out of an alleyway and find himself at the very center of the debris and destroyed buildings from when the giant drone entered the city with civilians, police officers, news media from multiple channels, even students from Sainan High Taking pictures from their phones and posting them, Jonathon was able to overhear one of them:

"This is, Julie Yamamoto, reporting live At a well-known district turned into a war zone last night, As you can see, there is still leftover debris From The strange phenomenon that happened last night, multiple witnesses were saying that they saw a giant robot firing lasers from the palm of his hands at civilians, other witnesses also claimed that they saw an Emerald diamond headed creature appearing and fighting the robot.",

He then directed his hearing to witnesses from other news people explaining the event: "dude man, I saw this diamond looking thing trying to fight the giant jalapeño that popped out of nowhere, he be like, trying to punch his neck out, then a jalapeño, took him and started flinging him down to the ground like he was a wet blanket, then threw him like yesterday's homework!",

he then over here is a man yelling in the cameras: "many were to believe that this creature "saved" everybody from an invasion and leaving colossal property damage, where we have others saying that it was a turf war between the beginning of a soon to be invasion, what do you decide, A destructive hero or in an inevitable alien invasion!"

Tired of hearing them, he looks to see if you can find anybody familiar, happy to his surprise he sees Haruna trying to get to school, "Hey, Haruna wait up," Jonathon called to her while running towards her trying to stop and catch up to her,

She stops and sees Jonathon calling her in the crowd, "Oh, Johnny, good morning," Haruna greeted him and they began walking together to school, during the walk Haruna was talking about the event that happened last night while Jonathon walked and listen to her trying to keep the Omnitrix out of her eyesight,

They made it to their school and Haruna was able to see Rito chatting with one of his friends, Jonathon saw her staring at him for a while and decided to get close to her ear and say: "if you're wondering, he's wearing boxers," causing her face and ear to burn red,

She placed her hands on his mouth to keep him from talking anymore, "Whaaa, Johnny, don't say things like that!" She tells him while he laughs from her getting worked up, she started walking in the school pouting from Jonathon teasing her,

As Rito saw Haruna walking by he saw Jonathon not too far behind her, "Oh, hey Johnny," Rito said to him as Jonathon was waving to him with his only available hand while he was hiding the other one,

"Oh man, Rito, you're not gonna believe the news that I just got…," He tells Rito and began explaining as they made their way inside,

[The Yūki home]

Meanwhile, Lala was on the phone talking to Gwen on her D-dial phone In the air over the Yūki's house, "Haaaah, he ran away?" Lala asked sounding upset,

"Yep, but I don't blame him," Kevin said overhearing them on Gwen speakerphone,

"Kevin!" Gwen shouted at Kevin upset at him being blunt,

"What, see it in his point of view, he just learned that aliens exist, and engaged to one and that only a sliver of his news," Kevin said to the both of them claiming that he said nothing wrong, as much as Gwen finds Kevin's bluntness irritable, she knows he's right,

"Ok, Lala, just head to our house and wait there, if I know Johnny, he's probably at school processing this," Gwen asks her and She agreed then hang up the phone, she was about to go to the Tennyson's house, but quickly realized that she doesn't know where he lives, "Huh?" she then heard the door close below her and sees Mikan walking out to go to school,

"Mikan, Hello," Lala greet over her head as if she was a ghost,

Mikan was surprised when she heard Lala over her, "L-Lala, you can fly,"; "Ah haha, yep, I made an anti-gravity wing system in Peke that allows me," she explains one of Peke's features impressing Mikan, Lala then notices she was caring 2 boxes wrapped in cloths, "Mikan, what are those?" she asked Mikan, "Oh, these are bento lunches, my brother forgot to take Johnnys, so I was thinking of dropping it off before I head to school, he should be there by now," Mikan explains while adding why she's caring more than one, "How do you know Johnny is at school?" Lala asked her while caulking her head, "hee hee, if I know Johnii-san, if he's not here talking with Rito or me, he would be at school to clear his head, especially what happened last night," she explains to Lala on how she can read Johnny like a book, Lala likes Mikan's cute little nickname for Jonathon, then and idea popped into her head like a lightbulb, "Mikan, Why don't I deliver Johnny's bento for you," Lala offers to Mikan and she was happy as well as relief that she'll be able to make it to school without worry, "thank you, Lala, I'm sure you'll be able to get it there faster, he's at Sainan High," Mikan said to Lala then Lala flew to the School to deliver the bento lunch to her fiancé,

[Sainan High]

Meanwhile, during class, as the teacher was explaining the basics in their academics, Jonathon was sitting in the far back corner with a book fort to keep people from seeing the Omnitrix, he tries putting some paper on to cover it and hopefully nobody would ask why he started from the bottom and worked his way up to the faceplate, he was able to cover the faceplate, but, (click) (DDDDDDD) he forgot the button below the faceplate and accidentally pressed it and caused the dials setter to go off and burst through the paper,

"Hm, what's that noise?" The teacher asked the class,

Jonathon stood abruptly, ah heh heh heh, sorry my, t-t-that's my alarm for my, um, my medicine," he panicked and tried to make an easy lie while he started side-stepping his way to the door while holding the Omnitrix behind his back,

"Really, what do you have?" Honekawa asked him while adjusting his curly lens glasses,

"glaucoma?" Said to Honekawa then ran out the door without anyone seeing the dial,

He got himself through the hall and to the nurses office, he looks to see if the nurse was in, and to his luck she wasn't, he made his way in and pressed the button again shutting down the Omnitrix, he sighs in and thinks to himself: "geez, that's gonna be fun explaining later,", he felt like that he was going to have to work on his lying a little bit better, He then heard the bell ending class and felt like he could leave the nurses office now and look for Rito but Rito got to the office before Johnny could leave,

Rito was quiet for a moment, until he shut the door behind him, "Hahaha, seriously, glaucoma, really, ah haha haha," he bursts out laughing at his lie getting out of class, "Oh shut it kissy face, your worse," Jonathon teasingly retorted with Rito that he's worse at lying then Jonathon having his arms crossed with a cheeky smile,

Rito decided to change the subject and talk about last night's event, "I still can't believe that you were able to change into that four-armed guy, and the way you threw that robot, you almost looked like atlas, hey, maybe that's what the forearm guy should be called, atlas," He said to Jonathon with excitement and even claimed that he looked like The titan that holds the world on his shoulders and couldn't help but feel that the name would stick with the that form,

"They're not pets dude," Jonathon said to Rito,

"but do you expect me to call you by "your" name if you go into that alien," Rito argues with Jonathon,

But Jonathon couldn't help but feel nervous on transforming again, as much as he thought it was cool transforming into an alien, he can't help but think that there's more to the Omnitrix and wants to know more before using it, but,

"Johnny, where are you, Johnny!" They both heard a familiar voice that just sent chills up Jonathon's spine, they both picked their heads out of the nurses' office to see Lala looking for Jonathon while holding his green bento lunch as well as the other boys drooling over Lala,

Both Ritos and Jonathon's eyes were the size of dinner plates from seeing her in school and wearing Peke, "How the hell did she find this place?" Jonathon quietly asked Rito, "I don't know, but you may want to get her out of here before the boys get rowdy," Rito said to Jonathon, "how am I supposed to get her out of here?" He asked Rito and wondered why it was his job, "Transform into another alien, one of them should be able to help?" Rito suggested to him, "no way, not gonna happen," Jonathon immediately turn down his suggestion, "then do you got a better idea?" Rito said thinking Jonathon would, Jonathon crossed his arms and cringed his eyebrows to think for a moment but he did have an idea, didn't like this idea but he had an idea nevertheless, " Ok, we're gonna do the "Swoop"," Jonathon told Rito and Caused Rito to cringe from hating that suggestion, "The swoop" is when one of them distracts the crowd while the other one sneaks in to get the person out to safety, "Fine," he begrudgingly agreed with Jonathon nevertheless,

While Lala was calling for Jonathon, Peke was seeing all of the boys Drooling over Lala, Peke thinks to herself: "Fufu, these earthlings, Lala-sama's Beauty is way too much for them, but then again she did inherit it from her mothers' side,"

Four men stopped Lala, it was the four upperclassmen that's been giving Jonathon a hard time and vice versa, "Hey girl, if you're looking for Jonathon, we can help you," One of the upperclassmen offered to help Lala with a cheeky smile,

"Really?" Lala said happily to them And was about to go with them, but,

Rito was standing at the staircase witnessing the event and knew he had to act fast, "Hey everybody, there's a naked lady streaking downstairs," he shouted and pointed downwards getting all the boys, including the upperclassman's attention, they all rushed downstairs to find the streaking girl and got Rito swept up in the crowd,

The upperclassman, however, stayed with Lala thinking she would be a better prize than chasing a streaking lady, they turn to talk to Lala again, but she was gone running in the opposite direction with Jonathon,

"Haha, found you, Johnny," Lala cheeringly said to Jonathon while he was holding her hand and running through the hall to find someplace safe for her,

"And it's a good thing I got you in time before those upperclassmen did," Jonathon said to her,

"They're not your friends?" She asked Jonathon,

But before Jonathon could answer her question, he tried opening a door leading to the roof but was locked, He then sees The upperclassmen at the other end of the hallway cracking their knuckles, "Oh man not again," Jonathon said to himself knowing what's about to happen,

"If you want, I can get us out of here," Lala said to Jonathon, "How?" Jonathon asked her, But instead of just telling him, "hehe, I'll do it, if, You let me live with you," Lala said to him turning it into a bargain, "No way," He immediately said to her, Lala then leaned on the door with her hands behind her back waiting for him to say "yes", Jonathon was now caught in between a rock and a hard place, either have Lala help him escape but have her live with him, or have the upperclassman beat him senseless for denying them their prize not only once but Thrice for the last two days, he wanted to use the Omnitrix but was too nervous to use it, "Fine, you can live with me, just get us out of here!" Jonathon finally caved and agreed to Lala's bargain,

She then pulled her D-dial phone out and pushed a few buttons teleporting a small purple bracelet, she slapped it on her wrist then grabbed Jonathon's hand, "it's a promise, now hold on tight," she said to Jonathon, "Go, pyon-pyon warp-kun," Lala shouts and disappears with Jonathon leaving only his clothes and having the upperclassmen dumbfounded on how they just up and disappeared,

They both reappear naked somewhere full of lockers and Jonathon on top of Lala, Jonathon immediately picked himself up and covered his private area, "Gyaa, what the hell, where are my pants?!" Jonathon shouts to Lala,

"Oops, I forgot, hehe, It only works on living matter," Lala explains like it's no big deal to her, Jonathon has a bigger headache from her more now then hearing the news that he's engaged to her,

He looks around to see that they're in a locker room, (gasp) he turns hearing a gasp to find Kotegawa Yui with her shirt halfway undone showing her yellow bra and looking at him and Lala finally realize that he's not in "a" locker room, but the "girls" locker room,

"Hi there, I'm Lala," Lala greeted Yui while Yui slowly realized that she had her shirt unbuttoned,

Yui begins turning red as she took in a deep breath, "Yui wait I can—," Jonathon tried to explain the situation, but Yui shrieked to the top of her lungs before he could explain and gave Jonathon a slap on his face so hard it left a red imprint on his cheek of her hand,

After Yui found tracksuits for both Lala and Jonathon, she set Lala to the side while lecturing Jonathon as he sat down Indian style and resting his head on his hand, "I can't believe you did this, Tennyson, I mean you've pulled stupid things before, but this, I expected better from you…" Yui said Jonathon and continues, Jonathon knew Yui well enough from personal experience that when she lectures anyone, she keeps her eyes closed until she's finished, he wanted to leave but felt like it needed something extra to go with it, he found Kenichi Saruyama Walking towards them and like a lightbulb, an idea immediately clicked in his head,

"Psst," Jonathon quietly called to Saruyama without Yui noticing as she continues to lecture him, when Saruyama got to Jonathon, he padded the floor for Saruyama to sit next to him and did wondering why, Jonathon then took one finger and pointed at Yui skirt causing Saruyama to look up trying to see Yui's panties, he then patted Saruyama shoulder and whisper: "enjoy the show" then quietly walked towards Lala and brushed his hands telling her to "go" and smiling knowing on how funny it's going to be,

"You sure it was a good idea to leave like that?" Lala asks Jonathon while running through the hall with him,

"Oh yeah, her lectures can go—; AHHH TENNYSON!" Jonathon was going to tell Lala that she gave long lectures towards him but found out that Yui lectures were short this time when he heard her shriek been shouting out his last name, "wow, that was short, I must be her favorite," Jonathon jested to Lala,

Jonathon was able to bring Lala to the roof of the school, he then leaned on the fence with his back and then started sliding down feeling both physically and mentally exhausted,

"Hee hee, that was fun," Lalas joyfully said to Jonathon,

Is right I began to twitch from her saying that "Fun my ass, I'm having a hard time here processing this situation, you being here does not make it better!" He shouts at Lala,

"Watch your tone boi!" Peke said to Jonathon as she flew down towards them, she then threw Jonathon is clothes and then transformed into Lala's attire,

"Oh shut it, plush toy, just because your maker is a princess of a planet, doesn't mean she gets to turn my world upside down," Jonathon argues with Peke while he tries putting his pants on,

"wow, he's both dull looking and stupid, what a dork," Peke said to Jonathon ticking him off more, "princess Lala is not just the princess of her planet, but the entire Milky Way galaxy," Peke said correcting Jonathon on Lala's royalty status,

Jonathon was able to accept that Lala was a princess, but he was having a hard time believing that she's the princess of the entire Milky Way galaxy, "Ha, yeah right, that's a load of baloney," Jonathon said to Peke like she was lying,

"Actually, Johnny, she's telling the truth," Gwen said to Jonathon and spooked him not knowing where she was,

He looked around to see where his aunt was and finally found her by herself carrying a box under her arm floating above their heads from her mana powers, he thought he would be used to this by now, but no, he's speechless and glad right now on the fact that he sitting down trying to process even more news now than he had while putting his shoes on, Gwen formed her mana into A staircase and began walking down them towards Lala looking disappointed at her,

"Hi Mrs. Tennyson," Lala greeted her with her bubbly smile,

But instead of greeting Lala, she kept walking down the mana staircase, "Lala, why weren't you at our house?" Gwen asked Lala when she reached the bottom,

"Heh heh, sorry, I was going to, but I don't know where the house is," Lala answered,

Jonathon finished dressing himself after buttoning up his shirt, "how did you find my school?" He asked Lala with his arms crossed,

"Oh yeah," Lala said remembering why she went to his school to begin with, she pulled out her D-dial phone and made his bento appear, "Mikan Was going to deliver your Bento for you, but I thought it would be nice if I deliver it for you," she explains smiling and wagging her tail, Jonathon made a mental note to himself to kill Mikan later,

"Aww," Gwen cooed from Lala say that, but Jonathon was not shwade easy like his aunt,

Curious on why she's here, "Soo, why are you here aunt Gwen?" Jonathon asked,

"I'm actually here for work reasons, but nothing says that I can't stop and enjoy a meal with my nephew," Gwen said then sat down to enjoy lunch with Jonathon and Lala,

Lala gave Jonathon is Bento launch, he untied the cloth and open the box to find a stack of sandwiches for everyone to enjoy, while eating the sandwiches, Jonathon felt he could ask his aunt or Lala a question that's been bugging him since Lala showed up,

"Hey, auntie?" Jonathon spoke to get his aunts attention, she raised her head while going for a second sandwich, "how come I don't remember Lala at all?" He asked Gwen stopping her and made Lala curious about that too,

Of all questions, she was hoping that Kevin would be with her to answer that question for her, "Before I answer that question, Johnny, I have to ask you something," Gwen said to Jonathon,

"Ok?" Skeptical on why his aunt would want to ask him a question before answering his, he agreed as long as he's going to get an answer,

Gwen took a deep breath to prepare herself, "OK, on the day that your parents died, what "Do" you remember?" Gwen asked,

"Not much, I remember playing soccer with Rito, Then I remember you telling me my parents died, and I felt like I was already crying, other than that, Nothing, Lala seems to be giving me a jumpstart, but it hurts, a lot," Jonathon explains,

Gwen's eyes began to glow violet, she then placed her hands close together to where they didn't touch but manifested an orb in between her hands and constructed a device looking like a handle of a handgun with the trigger but no barrel and her eyes no longer glowed, " this is a standard plumber device called: The scatter," she presented to Jonathon, "What it does is that…," Gwen was about to explain what the device does, but she didn't have time to explain the long version of its purpose, so she had to think of a way on how to shorten it easy, She then turns the device into a small landscape of the hallway with multiple doors, " OK, let's see these doors as different parts of your memory," Gwen explains and Jonathon nodded his head to show that he was following her, "now let's see the scatter, As a special little device that puts a wall up to that door so that you can't remember it," Gwen explains as she made Her mana powers build blocks on one of the doors,

"Like how people do with repressed memories?" Jonathon asked her,

"Exactly, Only instead of trying to forget, this device will help you forget," Gwen said to her nephew happy on how fast he was able to pick up what she saying,

"So who erased my memories?" Jonathon asked,

"Let's just work on getting your memories back for now," she said to him trying to avoid the question,

Jonathon didn't like on how his aunt skip his question, but he is at least relief on why he wasn't able to remember Lala, "OK, so how do we do that?" He asked his aunt,

But before Gwen was able to tell Jonathon what they could do, (boom) they heard a loud noise that they were familiar with from before, all three looks to the sky and found a flaming object heading towards them and crashed in front of the schoolyard,

"Oh no, not now," Jonathon worryingly said,

"How did it find us here," Peke asked feeling stomped,

"It's a question we'll have to find out later," Jonathon said to Peke then turns to Gwen, "Aunt Gwen, can you stop that drone, like ones before," he asked her,

But she, unfortunately, shook her head no, "Sorry Johnny, but I would expose myself if I fight it now," Gwen explained to his nephew why she couldn't,

Jonathon then turned his head to Lala seeing if she had any idea, but she was looking through her D-dial seeing if she could find anything that could stop it, but it was no luck, Jonathon was beginning to worry, his aunt couldn't fight the drone without exposing herself, and by seeing some of Lala's Inventions in action they weren't meant for combat,

The small drone unfolded itself like the ones from before scaring the students and the teachers, One of the drone's limb turned into a blaster and blasted the schools entrance trapping everyone in the school, students began screaming in panic as the teachers tried to calm them down,

"That was a warning shot," The drone spoke, surprising everyone including Jonathon, Lala, and Gwen, " I am looking for someone here," the drone claimed its purpose and continues, "he carries a device on him that I wish to claim for myself, if you give me what I want, I will leave in peace, failed to do so, and I will destroy everyone in this building," the drone instructed,

Gwen and Lala, we're getting worried If they didn't heed the drones demand, but Jonathon, "(click) (DDDDDDDD)," Jonathon press the button then was looking to see which alien would fit best to fight the drone,

"Jonathon what are you doing!?" Gwen whispered to him in panic,

"I'm gonna fight that bucket of bolts," Jonathon said to Gwen,

"But if you do, and the timer runs out in the Omnitrix, you'll be exposed," Gwen tries to reason with him,

"And if I don't, everyone here will get hurt, or worse," he argues with her On why he has to,

Gwen knows her nephew well, she knows that he won't let that robot harm the school if he's able to, and once his mind is set to it, nothing will phase him, "just be careful." Gwen asked him worried as a sibling would, Jonathon was about ready to transform into one of the aliens again, until,

"Hold on Johnny, before you go, take this," Lala stops Jonathon and Gives him a container it looks like it would have glasses in it, he opens it and find a mask all black inside of it, "You're going to like what it can do," Lala said to him while waiting for him to put it on, he placed it on and it fit over his eyes and the bridge of his nose, his brown hair turned blonde with his hazel eyes turning emerald green,

Both Gwen and Lala were surprised that they couldn't recognize him, "oh, wow, Johnny you look good with blonde hair," Gwen commented on his disguise, (Boom) they then heard the drone's blaster go off again and terrifying the students and teachers from destroying a brick chimney furnace,

"Where are you, wielder?" The drone shouts trying to get Jonathon attention,

"You want me?" Jonathon says to the drone then surfs down his aunts mana slide with his feet, " you got me you walking garbage can," he finishes saying to the drone land on the ground, Jonathon placed a brave face on the outside, but inside he's terrified, he would "play" a hero, but he never thought he would actually have to be one,

"You thought wisely to show yourself, boy," The drone said to Jonathon,

"And it was unwise of you to show up to my planet," Jonathon retorted to the drone, then press the button to activate the dial, "Shift into Omnidrive, going..!" He shouts then slams the dial down turning into the Tetramand ripping his dress shirt and the leggings of his pants, he slammed all four of his fist together and intimidatingly shouts, "Atlas",

Everyone in the school was beginning to calm down as they were about to watch something they would only see out of an anime or a manga book, "go atlas, take him out," Rito shouts cheering him on,

Jonathon charge the drone and it shot a blast at him, but he quickly dodges it learning from the others, He ripped the drone's blaster off but the drones head folded in and came out at the bottom blasting Jonathon's shoulder and pushing him back, he kneeled and covered his shoulder From being injured by the blast,

8 1/2 minutes passed by as Jonathon continues to fight the drone, but the drone looked like it was winning as it repeatedly kept blasting and physically pushing him back and injuring him, "I'm going to help him," Lala told Gwen but was immediately blocked by one of Gwen's mana walls, she told Lala: "No, this is his fight, so he's going to finish it,"

Jonathon was kneeling breathing heavily with scorch marks covering his left shoulder, right lower biceps, and his entire abdomen, his shoulder looked like it had second Degree burns with the rest of him looking like minor injuries, "dammit, I don't know how much time I have left in this form," he thinks to himself then looks at everyone afraid including Lala, seeing everyone in terror, reminds him of that feeling, he doesn't remember where, but he remembers that fear, he then picks himself up and tells himself: "but, I can't quit, I got to keep fighting, because I will fight…", He then placed both his upper and lower arms together turning them into two big arms and shouts in his head "like a real hero should!" Causing the fire inside him to burn like an inferno and cast aside his fears, he then charges after the drone and grabbed the limb he broke off earlier then ripped the remaining cloth of his shirt and jump over it and place the cloth on its head blinding it, The drone switched its head from the top to the bottom to see Jonathon, but he planned that as Jonathon decapitated the robotic head with Its limb like a sword, then out of instinct, He got under the drone and focused his remaining strength and shouted "Titan, fist!" Performing at uppercut under the drone and busted its way hitting its core and exploded with Jonathon under it, Smoke-filled the ground has everybody watched worried if "atlas" is OK, some pulled out their phone hoping to catch a glimpse on who survived, when the smoke finally dissipate they saw atlas crossing both of his arms smiling causing everyone to cheer as well as felt relieved that he is alive, Atlas placed his left upper hand to calm the crowd "hear me students of Sainan High, This form you see is called Atlas, One of many forms that I can be, I am here to help and to protect, and the name that I will mainly go by, is…," he monologues to everyone in the school, but (bop bop bop bou) the Omnitrix timed out Changing Jonathon back into his human form saying "Omniten!" with his pants around his ankles exposing "everything",

The boys were laughing as well as some of the girls, a handful however,

"(wolf whistle) now that's a hero pose right there," Risa commented on Omniten's naked pose,

"Yeah baby, work those muscle," Mio added with Risa

"That's shameless!" Yui shouted at Omniten from seeing his "thing",

Jonathon placed his hands to his private area and start running out of the schools' gate, fortunately for Jonathon did not run far as Kevin drove by in his GTO and open the door for Jonathon to jump in Then drove away to the Yūki's home,

during that time, a tall man with silver hair and wearing strange armor that looks like bones was standing on a building watching them drive away, "hm, It seems that I have underestimated the boys tenacity, but no matter, I will reclaim the device and return the princess home, if a little force necessary," he said to himself,

[the Yūki's home]

Jonathon and Kevin were sitting in the living room watching TV until Gwen brought home Rito and Lala, Gwen saw Jonathon looking sour and Kevin looking like he was holding back his laughter,

"Kevin, what's so funny?" Gwen asked her husband,

Kevin pulled out his phone smiling and went to Twitter showing the kids from Sainan High posts, All of them of Jonathon being naked after his speech, "hahaha, I'm so pinning that," Kevin Laughs hysterically at his nephews' embarrassment in school while Jonathon makes a mental note to kill his uncle later,

Gwen began rubbing her temples from the headache Kevin was giving her and try changing the subject hoping that their plans were now set, "did you made the call to him?" Gwen asked Kevin,

"Yep, and he's really excited coming to Japan," Kevin claimed that he did what his wife asked him to do and made Jonathon curious on who is uncle called,

Mikan walked in through the door getting Gwen's attention, "Oh good you're here, now we can start," Gwen said to Mikan,

"Start what?" Jonathon asked his aunt,

"We're going to have a little meeting, and then we're gonna help you jog your memory, little man," Kevin explained the situation before Gwen,

Gwen had the kids sit on the couch with Kevin standing next to her, "OK, before we start with you, Johnny, I have something I need to talk to you two something first," Gwen said to Jonathon then asked for Rito and Mikan attention, "First, I would like to thank the both of you for looking after my nephew in our absences," she expresses her gratitude by bowing and thanking them causing them to feel a little bit of pride,

Both Rito and Mikan didn't mind on Jonathon hanging around at their house really, but they did appreciate hearing the gratitude for it,

"That being said…" Gwen said to them then clapped her hands together and bowed asking: "could you please let him and Lala live with you from now on?" Gwen asked a big favor from the Yūki's making Jonathon's jaw drop,

Jonathon was about to say something to her, but, "of course, I mean he practically lives here already," Mikan agreed to Gwen favor smiling and commented on why they didn't mind,

"Great, now that, that's settled, we can start the real fun," Kevin said with a cheeky smile, he then went to his car for a moment and came back caring an Emerald color crystal ball with A base looking more high-tech then magic, " this little device right here it's called a neurological astral projector," Kevin told the name of the device to everyone, but everyone, even Lala we're confused on the name of the device,

Gwen couldn't help but find it adorable with Lala looking at a new Alien device that she didn't invent, "see, what this device is supposed to do is that it will allow me to take my astral form and enter your guys his mind at once without causing too much trouble," she explains to the group the device purpose,

"Yeah, if she did it the traditional way, it probably would've fried all your brains if she made one mistake," Kevin that explains what would happen if they didn't have it,

"Kevin!" Gwen didn't want them to know about the traditional way, "geez, that doesn't matter now, this little device right here will be able to help you remember Johnny," when got irritated by Kevin's bluntness again but directed her attention to Jonathon telling him that the key to him remembering harmlessly is with the device that they have,

Jonathon was a little scared on not knowing what the device would do, but he's more tired of not remembering that day and getting a headache in the process with it, "how does it work?" Jonathon asked his aunt curious on the device,

Gwen smiled a bit seeing on how brave Jonathon was willing to go through with it, "Well, what I'll do is that I will astral project myself into this crystal ball," she explains what she has to do on her end, She then grabs a circular disk that's the size of a quarter from the base, "While in the ball, you 2 will place these on your temples and will allow me to Enter your minds without straining my powers, or fry your brains," She explains to what Jonathon Lala had to do one near ends do you make the device work,

Jonathon became confused on why Lala had to be Involved, "wait, why do we need her?" He asked his aunt,

"Well she was there, so we're going to help you by piggybacking off of her memory," Gwen explains why Lala is necessary for this, "Ready?" She asked both of them,

Lala shook her head with her disk already on her temple ready to start but Jonathon didn't respond and just placed the disk on his temple looking annoyed waiting for it to start, Gwen started by closing her eyes for a moment, she then re-opened her eyes glowing violet, her astral body began emerging upwards from her physical body showing her anodite side, she entered the Emerald Crystal Ball and both Jonathon and Lala fell immediately to sleep,

"Will they be OK?" Mikan asked out of worry,

"Yeah, the Device has a little fail-safe just in case," Kevin answered but didn't explain the failsafe worry that he might jinx it,

Gwen made her way into Jonathon and Lala's minds like a Wi-Fi router making their way to a computer, She finds herself in a black void at first, small little orbs of lights containing memories begin passing by her as she continues to make her wayfinding Jonathon or Lala, She, fortunately, found them both floating in the void together sleeping side-by-side, "OK now, that shouldn't be too hard," she said to herself then place both of her hands on each of their heads, she then turned around and was immediately in the air below a soccer field in a park, she knew that this was the beginning of Jonathon's memory and just had to sit back and watch it play out,

[Five years ago]

Late in the morning, a group of children was playing soccer in the park, Rito was wearing a red shirt leading the soccer ball directly towards Jonathon wearing a blue shirt and playing goalie, "Get ready to taste my Super move, Jonathon!" Rito shouts and kicks the ball as hard as he could towards the right corner of the goal, Jonathon saw it coming and shouted: "That's, Johnny!" As he dove trying to block the soccer ball but failed as the ball went into the goal and Jonathon fell in the dirt getting a mouth full of grass, "We did it, we won!" Rito cheerily shouted as the redshirted boys Cheered with him and leaving Jonathon spitting out the grass in his mouth, both the redshirted and the blue-shirted boys all came together to shake hands with each other, except for Jonathon and Rito, They high-fived each other, "haha, you really stink at sports, Johnny." Rito jested with Jonathon, he chuckled at his joke and said: "(Spit) Give me a break, just because (spit) my dad's American, doesn't instantly (spit) make me a jock. (Spit) (spit) ( spit)", While spitting out leftover grass in his mouth, Jonathon forgot that he had the soccer ball under his arm And dropped it causing the ball to bounce off the tip of his foot and roll into a bunch of tall bushes, " oops, I'll go get it," said Jonathon.

He was able to find the ball easily and threw it to Rito for safekeeping, he was about to get out of the bushes, until, (Sob) (whimper) (sob) (sob), Jonathon was hearing the bushes crying, "Hey, Johnny, what's the holdup?" Rito called to Jonathon wondering why he still in the bushes, "You guys go on, I'll catch up." Jonathon said to Rito and the group as his curiosity grew on wondering who's crying in the bushes, Jonathon went deeper into the Bushes and found a little pink-haired girl with a long black skinny tail with the tip in the shape of a heart crying in the fetal position sitting up,

"Hey, are you alright?" Jonathon asked a little girl, she wiped away her tears then looked up at Jonathon with her emerald eyes causing Jonathon to blush a bit,

"(Sniff) Yes." The little girl said to Jonathon while blushing from looking at his hazel eyes and wiped away her tears,

He smiled to her, "Wow, your eyes look really pretty." Jonathon said to the girl,

"(Sniff) really?" The little girl asks while liking the comment,

"Oh yeah, green's my favorite." Jonathon shared to the girl and got her to stop crying, now that he saw that she's calm down he asked: "hey, umm, how come you're lying in the bushes?"

"(Sniff) it's because…because I got lost." The girl answered sounding sad,

Who did you lose?" He asked.

"My, papa." She answered looking like she was ready to cry again.

"Wait, wait please don't cry, I'm sure you can find him; in fact, I know you will find him because I'll help you." Jonathon didn't want to see her cry and at the same time he didn't want to lie to her, so he decided to offer his help for her.

"Really, but why?" She asked.

"Hee hee, like I need a reason to help out a new friend." He said to her with a big old smile on his face posing like a superhero while pointing his thumb to his heart.

"But we're strangers." The girl claimed,

Jonathon gave her the biggest smiled he could make to her and extended his hand to greet her, "The name is Tennyson, Johnny Tennyson, what's yours?" He asked and she made a small smile then stood up to shake his hand "I'm Lala, Lala Sataling Deviluke." She answered.

"Well now, we're not strangers anymore, let's go, Lala," Jonathon said to Lala causing her to smile more from the warmth and kindness he gave to her.

"Aww, Even when you were a kid, you still wanted to help people," Gwen commented about her nephew, she was beginning to feel tired From using her powers, "OK, I think that'll do for now," she said to herself then snapped her fingers causing her astral for her to immediately disappear and wake up in her physical form, she looked at the clock and saw that It's been an hour since they started,

"You OK honey?" Kevin asked Gwen but could tell by looking at her that she was exhausted,

Both Jonathon and Lala begin waking up, Lalas' smile that she loves remembering the beginning of that day they met, but Jonathon felt guilty, while he was piggybacking off of Lala's memory, he could also feel what she felt, he could hear what she thought of him, he got up off the couch and began walking out the door,

"Johnny, you OK?" When asked a little worried about him,

"Yeah, I'm just going to go take a walk to clear my head," he said to his aunt relieving her, Lala followed him though wanting to play with him, it was dusk as he walks through the neighborhood, he was finally able to let all the news he was given to settle while letting his mind wander and looking at the sky, "wow, to think there really aliens, and this weird watch allows me to turn me into them all," he thinks to himself,

"Johnny, come on let's go back and play, earth has some interesting games here that my home doesn't have," Lala called out to him wanting to spend some fun time with him now that she's here,

He stopped walking and immediately turned to Lala catching her attention, "Lala, while we were reliving our memory, I was able to feel what you were feeling, and heard what you were saying about me," He confessed to Lala looking serious on what he was experiencing while going through their trip down memory lane, " you really do like me, don't you?" He asked wanting to hear her answer it herself,

"Yup," she answered without thinking twice,

He was beginning to feel nervous as he wanted to ask her a serious question, "but, what if I don't like you, the same way you like me," he asked Lala looking down then looked up seeing what her expression was after he asked,

"It's OK, I can live with that," she answers sounding like it wasn't a big problem, Jonathon never knew that he could have such a painful headache from one person,

"Lala-sama, as much as I don't care for this human, you should consider his feelings on this," Peke spoke up to Lala,

Jonathon was about to agree with Peke, but, "his feelings will not matter once he is slain," A man spoke up interrupting their conversation, Lala and Jonathon looked around finding who said that until Lala looked up and saw familiar face, The tall man with the silver hair and skeletal armor was on the ledge of the building above them, he jumped down 10 feet away from Jonathon and Lala,

"Who's this guy?" Jonathon asks hoping anyone would answer on why a sci-fi looking cosplayer is here,

"I am, Commander Zastin, planet Deviluke Royal family's bodyguard," he introduced himself answering Jonathon's question, "Now Lala, you are to return home with me so that you can take your marriage arrangement seriously," Zastin said to Lala claiming that she will do as she's told,

But instead, she hugged Jonathon's arm tightly refusing to go near him looking mad, "No, I found who I'm going to marry, So tell papa to accept that," Lala retorted to Zastin and then ordered him to deliver a message to her father and finished by sticking her tongue out at him,

Zastin then pulled out his sword and pointed it at Lala, "I've received orders from your father to bring you back, forcefully if necessary," He said tell Lala, he then directed his attention toward Jonathon, "I was also instructed to retrieve the Omnitrix, One way or another," Zastin said to Jonathon then charged at them,

Jonathon push Lala off him to make sure she didn't get hurt, he then placed his arms together over his head, He knew he would end up losing an arm from that sort but he was more worried about Lala getting hurt and stead of his arm, He closed his eyes ready to be sliced in half, but, (clank) he heard something impact the sword instead of him and open one eye seeing what it was, surprised to his belief he saw a tall muscular man with dark brown hair slicked back wearing a white-striped black shirt with short sleeves, black fingerless gloves, green pants, and black boots blocking Zastin sword with his own,

"wow kid, you sure are reckless if you think Your arms were going to block the sword," The man said to Jonathon then turned his head showing his green eyes with a sported beard, " but then again, you are at Tennyson," he told Jonathon smiling been pushed back Zastin 10 feet away with his foot ready for the next round,

"W-Who are you?" surprised to his belief that someone saved him he asked who he was,

"Haha, that's right we haven't been properly introduced," The man chuckled hearing Jonathon's question, "The name's Ben, Ben Tennyson, I'm your second cousin," Ben greeted then told Jonathon how he's related to him,

A/N: **Holy fuck Knuckles, our hero finally has his name and was able to reclaim part of his memories, But now he's got himself a bigger problem to deal with and was fortunate enough to meet one of his cousins for it, when we come back, we're going to see everyone's favorite Ben Tennyson face off against Deviluke Royal family bodyguard Zastin, with a little extra something to go with it, but until then, write a review, read a story, write a story, whatever makes your imagination flow**


	4. Chapter 4 Buckled

Ben and Zastin stood with there sabers ready to duel,

"you shouldn't interfere with matters that don't concern you, Tennyson," Zastin said to Ben,

Ben places himself into a stands with the handle and hilt close to his chin and the blade pointing downwards to the ground, "you going after my cousin, concerned me," Ben retorted,

They stared each other down for a moment, waiting for one to make the first move until, Zastin charge attempting to stab Ben in the torso, but Ben blocked and countered it By letting the blade graze his saber to the side, Ben lifted the blade then swung it down words, Zastin Jump back preventing Ben's blade to strike him, Ben then immediately charged at Zastin And they both began striking and countering each other's attack so fast that even Lala was having a hard time seeing the blades, Jonathan was unable to see the sabers striking each other and was only able to see sparks from the strikes and the clanking from the sabers clashing each other until there sabers collided and simultaneously broke the them into pieces,

"You, truly are a worthy adversary, Tennyson," Zastin complemented Ben while huffing to catch his breath,

"You're not so bad yourself," Ben return the compliment to Zastin,"What do you say we finish this?" Ben added while smiling and performing a jujitsu stance,

Zastin agreed with him by saying nothing and performing a fighting stance himself, both Lala and Jonathan we're afraid for Ben thinking since he's human, Zastin would kill Ben, both Ben and Zastin Charged at each other ready to exchange blows with each other, until,

"Enough!" A mysterious male voice shouted stopping both Ben and Zastin as a green light appeared in between the two,

The light faded as a small creature started to appear from the light, he looked like a anthropomorphic grey frog from his bulbous green eyes with rectangular black pupils and gray skin, there were four thin tendrils grow out of his lower jaw, while two longer ones grow out of his upper jaw, giving him the appearance of having a beard, he wore a green tunic with black sleeves and a black stripe running down his chest and abdomen, a black belt surrounded his waist, the platings were colored silver and covered more of his neck, shoulders and wrists, as well as his legs and feet, leaving his toes exposed,

"Azmuth?" Peke announced sounding surprised while Lala looked nervous with a smile seeing him appear,

Zastin immediately kneeled seeing Azmuth, "sir Azmuth, I apologize for the delay of retrieving—," Zastin spoke trying to apologize,

But Azmuth, "save your excuses, your delay wasn't the reason why I'm here," Azmuth claimed to Zastin sounding annoyed, "your reckless, "hostage negotiation", along with attempting to kill the boy, is what brought me here," he added while staring down Zastin despite his height,

Jonathan leaned in close to Ben's ear, "What's with the 3 inch gray matter?" He asked whispering in Ben's ear,

"Excuse me, I'm "5" inches, thank you very much!" Azmuth overheard Jonathan and retorted by correcting his hight assumption, "And where do you think you're going, young lady?!" He added by directing his attention loudly towards Lala as she tried sneaking away without him noticing,

"Ah heh heh heh, Hello sensei, it's been a while," Lala greeted Azmuth nervously while scratching the back of her head,

"Sensei, This guy is your teacher?" Jonathan ask sounding surprised,

"She also used to be my lab assistant, that is, until she stole the Omnitrix from my laboratory, and gave it to you," Azmuth tried to explain to Jonathan that he was right and claiming that he was the creator of the Omnitrix, but Jonathan was too stupefied seeing someone so small could be Lala's teacher, let alone a inventor,

"Woaw woaw woaw, pause and rewind for a moment," Jonathan said in his confusion with his head starting to hurt again,

Azmuth saw on how vexed Jonathan was getting from all the new information that was coming, "Perhaps it is best that I start from the beginning boy?" Azmuth suggested to Jonathan, "Come, lower your hand, Jonathan," he added,

Already annoyed, "It's Johnny," Jonathan corrected Azmuth to what he prefers to be called as he lowered his hand to the ground,

Azmuth hopped on his hand and held onto his thumb for stability, he was now able to see everyone at there eye level, "All right now, Tennyson?" He called out for Ben, but,

"yes?" in unison both Ben and Jonathan answered Azmuth causing to groan out of annoyance,

"I meant the older Tennyson," Azmuth corrected Jonathan while rubbing the bridge in between his eyes,

"Oh," Jonathan said feeling stupid,

Azmuth directed his attention towards Ben, "I need you to escort Lala & Zastin to the current location that Lala is staying in," he instructed Ben, and Ben nodded his head confirming that he will do as he was asked to, "And, Zastin, you and I will be having a discussion after I'm done talking with the boy," he added while giving a disappointed glare towards Zastin,

After Ben escorted Lala & Zastin out of the alleyway, it left Jonathan & Azmuth alone to talk,

"Alright, Jonathan—," Azmuth spoke,

"Again, that's Johnny," Jonathan interrupted Azmuth and corrected Azmuth on what he prefers to be called,

"Yes yes, and I am, Azmuth, One of the greatest minds on Galvin Prime and three galaxies, arguably five," Azmuth said introducing himself, "I am also the creator of the Omnitrix," he added surprising Jonathan a bit,

"Wait, you made this thing," Jonathan asked clarifying if what Azmuth said was true,

"That, "thing", is one of the most powerful devices in the entire universe," Azmuth retorted, "what's worse, it's in the hands of a creature that knows nothing outside of its own planet," he added,

"Well it's not like I asked for this to come to me, I mean it literally try to hit me with that weird sphere it was in," Jonathan argues,

"Yes, That's because, Lala, programmed the genetic signature For you when it was meant for, Benjamin," Azmuth said to Jonathan while looking out at the alleyway, "but before we can continue talking let's go somewhere where it doesn't smell like a Lepidopterran," he added wanting to continue their discussions in a different location,

Jonathan didn't say it but he did agreed with Azmuth and placed him on his shoulder as he walked out of the alleyway, "so, Azmuth, what is the Omnitrix?" Jonathan asked,

"The Omnitrix is a portable library of intergalactic genetic data that allowed the wielder to alter their DNA at will and transform into a variety of different alien species, each with their own unique abilities," Azmuth answered by explanation the Omnitrix's basic function and amazing Jonathan on what he has on his wrist, "This device would promote inter-species understanding by allowing other beings to experience different ways of life," he added by explaining its purpose,

"You mean like, "walk a mile in someone shoes" kind of way," Jonathan said in layman's term,

"Yes, exactly," Azmuth said Sounding impressed that Jonathan was able to follow what he was saying, "However, there are those who would abuse this device, and turn it into a weapon," Azmuth added,

"I got the feeling I ran into those people last night," Jonathan said remembering the three drones that attacked him,

"Those three drones you encountered were scouts at best," Azmuth said assuming that's what Jonathan meant and surprising Jonathan that he knew about that event,

"You knew about that?" Jonathan asked,

"Yes, I placed a tracker on the omnitrix if it were ever stolen or fell into the wrong hands," Azmuth explains,

"So that hostage negotiation?" Jonathan asked assuming it was his plan,

"Oh no, I asked for Zastin to retrieve the Omnitrix discreetly, I didn't expect him to take such drastic measures so quickly," Azmuth explains The hostage negotiation was all Zastin's idea,

"So what can you tell me about the "plumbers"," Jonathan curiously asked,

"in short term: They are galactic police officers that are meant to help keep the peace and protecting planets," Azmuth answered, "Most of your relatives like your aunt and uncle are well known plumbers, your second cousin, Benjamin, is one of the best, and was supposed to be the wielder all the Omnitrix," he added,

Jonathan couldn't help but enjoy a lot of his questions being answered and discovering why his aunt and uncle we're hardly around, he wanted to ask a question about Lala, but (Sirens) Jonathan and Azmuth Saw a few fire trucks heading towards an area showing tremendous amount of black smoke causing Jonathan to worry, he immediately grabbed Azmuth and ran holding Azmuth with both of his hands following the firetrucks, He managed to follow the firetrucks at a blazing apartment while hearing people screaming and crying, Jonathan places Azmuth on the ground and press the button to activate the dial not knowing what alien could help,

"What are you planning to do, boy?" Azmuth asked Jonathan,

"I don't know, but I got to help those people in the there somehow," Jonathan answered while trying to turn the dial seeing which alien would help the people in the burning building,

"You don't even know what most of those creatures do," Azmuth argues,

Jonathan didn't want to admit it, but he knows that Azmuth is right, but Jonathan remembered Azmuth was the creator, "but you do," he said to Azmuth, "please, tell me which one could help me with this situation," Jonathan asks for Azmuth's help,

"This problem is not yours nor mine, I came here to retrieve the omnitrix, not help you use it," Azmuth states his reason why he won't help,

Jonathan feared for the people in the building safety and had to act fast,"Then how about this, If you give me one that will help save those people, i'll go with you to get the omnitrix off, no fuss, no resistance," Jonathan struck a deal with Azmuth, Promising to return the Omnitrix for Azmuth assistance,

Seen the seriousness on Jonathan's face Couldn't help but gave Azmuth A sense of believing him, "Very well," Azmuth agreed with Jonathan's deal and repeatedly curled his finger telling Jonathan to bring the omnitrix closer to him, when Jonathan did, Azmuth turn the dial to the creature he knew that would help and press down the dial,

The omnitrix disappeared as red rocks began to form around his arm then entire body, after the red rock covered his body they began to ignite in between the cracks and send his head looking a blaze and his clothes ignited along with his possessions in his pocket leaving his phone fried, his wallet chard, and his mask undamaged, "Wow, I'm on fire, and it doesn't even hurt," Jonathan sad feeling amaze,

"The creature that you are now it's called a Pyronite," Azmuth said to Jonathan, "now, listen carefully as I'm going to explain what this one can do, these creatures are able to control and produce fire, how they do tha—, HEY!" he tried adding by trying to explain what the Pyronite does but Jonathan ran to the burning building before he had a chance to explain, "that boy is definitely a, Tennyson," he said to himself

Firemen were starting to panic as the fire wasn't showing on letting up, "there still people in the building!" One fireman said as he was running out of the building caring a woman,

"Sir, our water pressure is getting low," another fireman Holding the hose said to the leading fireman as they were running low on water in their trucks,

"Tell your man to shut off the hoses," Jonathan said to the leading fireman As he approaches to them,

"And who are you?" The leading fireman begrudgingly asked wondering why he should listen,

"Omniten," Jonathan stated his reason why by only giving the name he used earlier,

The leading fireman remembered hearing that name from his sons Twitter account, as much as he didn't want to listen to the walking burning man, he was more desperate wanting the fire to be put out, " OK, what's your plan?" The leading firemen asked,

"Get a fireman to carry a hose on each side of the building after I cleared it out,"Jonathan instructed the leading fireman and the leading firemen agreed, Jonathan then directed his attention to the firemen that came out of the burning building, "you said there was other people in the building, where are they?" Jonathan asked,

"There on the second floor, it's a kid, One of my friends went to that floor, but he wasn't responding on the radio," The firemen explain and added,

Jonathan ran into the burning building knowing what his Objective is now, the leading fireman instructed each fireman handling a hose to standby like Jonathan instructed,

Jonathan ran through the building unaffected by the heat from the embers or the smoke in the air, he had to admit To himself it felt cool on how he wasn't getting burned, he made it to the second floor passing an iron skinny box sitting on the wall horizontally, "hey, anyone here?" He shouts trying to find the kid or fireman, HEY, I'm here to help!" he spoke louder hoping someone would hear him, until,

"(sob) help, please, somebody help (crying)!" he was able to hear a kid crying for help behind a door to an apartment,

"hold on kid, I'm coming!" Jonathan shouted Then ripped the door off its hinges like it was cardboard, mistakingly it caused the fire to spread in the living room further from air entering the room, he saw the kid cry out of terror, he found a little girl sitting in the middle of the living room and began to walk towards her frightening her a bit, "hey kid," Jonathan said to the child getting her attention, "it's OK, I'm here to help," he stated Causing the kid to calm down a bit, "You mind doing me a favor bud?" Jonathan asks the kid causing the kid to not her head, "Do you know where I can find a fireman?" He asked the kid and the child nodded her head pointing in the kitchen, Jonathan ran to the kitchen and found the firemen unconscious laying on the ground with a beam on him, Now that he finally found the kid and fireman he still didn't know and how to get them out without getting them burned, but remember that there was a long skinny box at the end of the hallway and remembered those boxes contain flame retardant blankets, he fell he didn't have time going around to get it and decided to bust a hole through the wall for a shortcut, he made it back to the hall where the box was in ripped it off The wall and ran back to the Little girl, When he got to the living room immediately open the box and laid it out for the kid, "OK bud, now I need you to stay on this blanket," He asked for the kid and the kid did as she was told, Jonathan had to act fast knowing that the building was getting hotter and weaker by the second, he ran back to the kitchen to rescue the firemen by lifting the beam off of the firemen and grab the firemen by the shoulders of his jacket knowing that it was also flame retardant, but,

"Ahh!" He heard the little girl screaming from the fire spreading faster, he realize now that he created a wind tunnel for the fire to spread when he open the door and bust a hole through the wall,

"Oh no, no no no no no!" Jonathan begin to panic knowing that he just may have sealed the little girls fate, He was beginning to feel fear once again on not knowing how to save someone with an alien that he knows nothing of, he extended his hand thinking he could try to grab the flame resistant blanket, But had no luck from finding out that the fireman's boot got caught onto something, at the very moment he saw the little girl starting to cry wanting help, memories Of his past flash before him in bits, he remembered crying in looking the same way that the little girl is now, feeling fear by a faint image of something he still doesn't know, and began to grow frustrated from not even being able to handle a simple rescue, but in his mixed emotions he began to noticed that the fire was coming to him and was being absorbed in his extended hand, "well that's a new trick, "He said to himself, "but handy," he added as he started absorbing all the fire in the living room saving the little girl for the moment, he managed To get that fire men's boot off of whatever got caught and quickly gently placed them on the fire blanket, "OK kid now we're gonna play a little game called, "wrapped like a burrito", ok?" He said to the child Which the child responded well, "OK ,while I'm wrapping you and Mr. Fireman in this blanket, I need you to hold onto him really tight like a big hug, can you do that for me?" Gently instructed the Little girl and the kid did as he asked by hugging onto the firemen as hard as she could, Jonathan acted fast as he saw that the fire was starting to spread back into the living room, he managed to fold a blanket around the child and fire man without scorching the fire blanket And picked up the blanket bridal style, "I'm really not gonna like this next part," he said to himself as he looks at the window in the living room,

[outside]

The four fireman were waiting for the leading fireman To tell them to turn the hoses back on as the leading fireman was worrying on the fire spreading to the other buildings from the wait,

"where's my baby girl?!" A woman shouts as a fireman was holding her back from her running into the building looking for her,

"Come on, Come on, come on," the leading fireman impatiently said, until,

(crash) Jonathan jumped out of the living room window On the second floor and his butt and back landed on a car roof While carrying the fireman and little girl in the fire resistant blanket,

"NOW!" The leading fireman shouted causing all for the firemen to release the hoses and dousing the flames like there was no tomorrow for them,

Jonathan managed to get off the car without setting it on fire and gently place the fire resistant blanket burrito for the firemen to unravel it, after they unravel the blanket finding the little girl and unconscious firemen,

"Mommy; Sakura!" The little girl shouts running to her mother and vice versa leaving Jonathan satisfied on seeing a family reunited,

"That was a good job, Omniten," The leading firemen complemented Jonathan for saving the little girl and one of his brothers,

"Thank you, burning man," the little girl said to Jonathan while being hugged by her mother And everyone clapping in applies to his good deed,

Jonathan couldn't help but feel embarrassed as he enjoyed it a bit,

"Sir we found the source of what caused the fire, it was found In behind the check in room filled with beakers and test tubes and charred animals in cages," the firemen informed the leading firemen,

The leading fireman thanked his crew member then turned around to find Jonathan gone, Jonathan made his way back Azmuth Who is in patiently waiting for Jonathan by tapping his foot,

"Well Now that I helped you save those people, It's time to fulfill your end of the bargain," Azmuth said to Jonathan,

As much is Jonathan enjoyed being the hero and didn't want to give up the Omnitrix now, " A bargain is a bargain," he said to Azmuth knowing that he has to hold up his end of the deal now, "So, do we wait for me to Time out so that I could be able to carry you, because I also need pants," he added,

"we could wait, but—," Azmuth said to Jonathan then curled his fingers again for Jonathan to lean forward then touch the Omnitrix icon turning Jonathan into a Kineceleran,

"Woh, I changed," Jonathan sad sounding surprise,

"Yes, I turned you into a Kineceleran to make our travels to your home go faster," Azmuth stated why he changed Jonathan, "I also took the liberty and holding onto your cell phone, wallet, and mask, unfortunately your wallet and sell phone got a little Scorched when you turn into a Pyronite, however, the mask seems to be flame resistant, no doubt my Lab assistant, Lala, thought of this, clever girl," he added,

"Oh man," Jonathan wasn't too happy on how one of the aliens just torched his belongings, he did however Found it relieving when he checked and found that the money he had in his wallet did not get burned in the process, "hey, before we go to my house, do you mind if we get something to eat, i'm starving," he asked while his stomach began to gurgle from hunger,

Azmuth couldn't lie that he needs nourishment himself, "very well, will stop for food, then home—," he agreed and Jonathan immediately picked him up without warning,

"Great, I know just the place," Jonathan said and immediately dashed off without warning Azmuth,

While running, Jonathan couldn't believe how exciting a Kineceleran speed was, the faster he went, the more everything slow down for him, while running he thought he saw Risa and Mio In the process, he turned around for a moment seeing if it was them, but Got distracted by being able to see Risa black lacy panties and Moi yellow checkered panties from there skirts getting blown upwards by his speed, he would lie to himself saying that it wasn't a perk as he was enjoying the view, Until, (Bonk) he ran into a streetlight and fell to the floor with a powerful headache,

"you speeding dunderhead, I can't catch my breath with you going that fast, you almost killed me," Azmuth shouts stating that the speed Jonathan was going too fast and prevented him to grasp some air, "what do you have to say for yourself?!" He added,

"Black with yellow checkers," Jonathan said with a goofy smile,

Azmuth didn't know what he meant by that until he heard Risa and Mio yelp A bit while pushing down there skirt front area but exposing there panties rear, "teenage hormones, right," he found it joylessly relieving that colorful fabric found on the females reproductive area saved his life,

Jonathan snapped back into reality and grabbed Azmuth and ran a slower pace to a thrift store to grab a pair pants and a plain white shirt and left ¥10,000 on the checkout counter as payment, (Beep, bop, bop, bop, bou) The omnitrix time out placing Jonathan and Azmuth behind a burger joint to where they can order outside And Jonathan been able to place the clothes he bought on him do to the Pyronite burning his last, Jonathan sat down to a picnic bench already knowing what he wants leaving Azmuth looking at the menu finding what to eat,

"nothing here for me seems, edible," Azmuth said finding nothing for him to eat,

"I go with a smoothie," Jonathan suggested for him, Azmuth nodded his head with a grunt confirming that he agreed finding the only thing edible for him,

Jonathan then saw one of the check out girls coming to the picnic bench to take their orders, "Hi, sweetie, how may I take your order?" The checkout girl asks,

"I'll take your custom burger With a vanilla smoothie please," Jonathan politely said his ordered,

"sure thing, cutie pie," the check out girl answered as she took his menu and walked back making his order leaving Jonathan and Azmuth alone again,

Jonathan felt that would be a good time to ask Azmuth a question about Lala, " since we're gonna have to wait a while, mind telling me how you and Lala know each other," Jonathan asked while resting his cheek on his hand,

"Ah Yes, the Galvan and the Devilukeans are, Believe it or not neighbors, we didn't exactly see Eye 2 Eye in some parts, until we met with a common enemy, but that story is for another time, after I saw Lala's innocence with a great mind, I felt I could be her teacher in meca-mechanics, even have her assist me in several projects I was working on, including the Omnitrix with a little help from your relatives collecting some DNA samples," Azmuth explains his and Lala's species relationship leading to there personal one, "that is until something happened that changed my opinion," he added,

"What changed it?" Jonathan asked,

Azmuth Then pointed at Jonathan saying "you,"

"Me, Why?" Jonathan asked Azmuth why he changed Azmuth's mind about Lala,

"Because since that day you saved her, she has done nothing but talk about on figuring a way on how to make you into a so-called "hero", I didn't mind at first really, it gave her something to do while she was helping me with making the Omnitrix, but then she stole it from my lap and claimed it to be a Royal engagement present," Azmuth explain,

"Wait, engagement present?" Surprised to Jonathan's believe, he never would've thought that the Omnitrix was a actual engagement present, he wanted Azmuth to explain more, until,

"(whoosh, Swoop) Azmuth!" Jonathan shouted as a raven came down and grabbed Azmuth without warning and began flying away Leaving Jonathan running after it to save Azmuth, while chasing the bird, Jonathan noticed that the raven looked a little Larger then an average raven, Jonathan manage to follow the raven in an abandoned factory and began sneaking his way in Hoping no one would notice, The further he went into the factory the more uncomfortable he felt as he noticed that there were a lot of cages filled with dead animals and the ones he found alive for too scared to even make a sound, he managed to find a room with the lights on but not from the room it's self then saw the raven fly down and dropped Azmuth in the person hand causing the person to clinch tightly onto Azmuth preventing Azmuth to escape,

"what an interesting specimen you brought for me today," the strange man said to the raven while holding Azmuth and examining him,

"Unhand me you back water cretin," Azmuth Demanded from the mysterious stranger,

"Oh my, my, and amphibian that can speak, I wonder how in all of the animal kingdom, you show knowledge?" The stranger curiously asked himself not directing towards Azmuth, "let's find out," he added been strapped Azmuth to a table and began scrimmaging through his belongings,

Jonathan was afraid for Azmuth, he wanted to call his family but remembered that his cell phone got scorched from his last transformation And knew he couldn't run to go get them without Azmuth getting cut open, He did, however, remembered he still has the mask Lila gave him,

The stranger place the surgical tray filled with dissecting tools such as a scalpel, forceps, and a few small needles causing Azmuth to worry a bit, "now, shall we begin?" He rhetorically asked Azmuth before dissecting him, until, (Tap tap,) The stranger turned when someone tapped on his shoulder, (Pow) Then fell to the floor from blonde Jonathan punching his nose hard,

Jonathan manage to free Azmuth by cutting the straps with the scalpel,

"it's about time boy, any longer and I would've been cut open," Azmuth impatiently said to Jonathan as he jumped to his hand

"The night is still young," Jonathan stated that they haven't left the factory to make there escape,

The stranger picked himself off the ground looking angry then grabbed what looks to be a bulky mechanical arm close to him and ended at his Raven,

Jonathan manage to make his way to the factories exit, until, (slam) The raven stopped him from going any further by landing on that ground and looking like he grew to the size of a human And let out a screeching roar, "I'll admit, child, that little sneak attack there was quite vexingly painful," The stranger commented on Jonathan's sucker punch to him in the dark, He steps out of the shadow showing that he had pale skin with silver hair and yellowish eyes showing that he had a lack of health, he wears a lab coat with a black tank top under it holding to mechanical arms connected to a device holding onto his chest and wearing brown pants and black boots, "now, handover my specimen, child," The stranger demanded for Jonathan to give up Azmuth,

"That's not gonna happen, Umm..," Jonathan tried to sound intimidating to the stranger but did not know what the strangers name was,

"oh yes, where are my manners, I am, Dr. Aloysius Animo," The stranger introduced himself to Jonathan,

"well then, "Dr. animo", This "specimen" is going with me," Jonathan retorted to Dr. Animo,

"Have it your way, child," Animo smiles to Jonathan then snapped his fingers, causing the mutated raven to attack Jonathan,

The raven tried stabbing Jonathan with its beak, but Jonathan dodged and ran just some debris and found a metal pipe do use as a weapon,

"What are you doing, transform!" Azmuth shouts to Jonathan to change into a different alien to even the playing field,

"No," Jonathan denied,

"Why?" Azmuth begrudgingly ask,

"Because, even if I were to take out the raven, Dr. mutate over there will just find another animal for me to fight," Jonathan explains why he wouldn't change causing Azmuth to underestimate his thinking strategy now,

They both noticed that the raven hasn't tried swooping down to catch them yet, until, (crash) The raven circled around during their argument with each other and attack Jonathan I diving headfirst towards them, They both I landed out in the middle of the factory having Azmuth close to Dr. Animo's, Jonathan tried getting up to save Azmuth, but the raven immediately landed on top of Jonathan with its talens leaving him pinned but unharmed,

"Finally, now I can get back to finishing my work," Dr. Animo spoke out loud smiling,

"What do you plan on doing with him," Jonathan demands an answer from Animo While struggling to break free from the raven,

"This amphibian is able to walk On two legs and is able to speak, I plan on figuring out how his evolutionary structured I allowed him to do so, and once I do, I, Dr. Animo, shall be the pinnacle of being the Apex predator, by restoring my health, and being physically powerful as well as matching my intelligence," Animo explains to Jonathan with a monologue, "I almost had it complete, but my work was too much for the electrical's, and caused a fire destroying my lab," he added,

It then hit Jonathan, "wait, that fire in the apartment building, that was you?" Jonathan asked Animo and Animo said nothing but just smiled, "You almost killed everybody in there!" He added sounding furious,

"It's not evolution, without a few weaker ones dying," Animo Coldly said to Jonathan and causing Jonathan to feel pure anger,

Jonathan realized that he still had the pipe he was going to use as a weapon and noticed on how shiny it was, his memories came again remembering once in class that some known animals show sign of intelligence by being attracted to shiny object like how humans would be attracted to gold, and a raven was one of the known animals, he then managed to shine a little bit of The pipes reflection in the ravens eye and catching its attention, (peck) when the raven tried grabbing the pipe, (peck) Jonathan would move it to another direction to as it grabbing the pipe and begin pecking at the ground like a chicken grabbing corn feed, until, (Peck, peck, peck peck peck peck) Jonathan got it so frustrated that he managed to make it miss it's mark and a aim at one of its talon causing the raven to screech in pain and releasing Jonathan's arm, Animo turn his head as Jonathan threw the pipe for the raven to go fetch it,

"Clever, child," Animo complement to Jonathan,

"Now you're going to see what happens when you piss me off," Jonathan stated, he held the Omnitrix close to his face exposing the face plate to Animo and Azmuth, then press the button below the face plate activating it and grabs onto the dial, "shift into Omnidrive," he shouted his battle cry while cranking the dial and slam down not knowing what alien he will turn into, the Omnitrix disappeared along with his eyes, nose, and ears Having his his entire body covered with orange fur with his upper body growing large ripping his shirt and his lower body shrinking dropping his pants and giving him an ape like stands, his hand changed into paws with carving claws and his mouth growing fangs, the Omnitrix reappeared on his shoulder Finishing the transformation with him extending his arm up words then down with a whaling roar and shaking his head rapidly with foaming drool flying out of his mouth,

"what is that?!" Animo shouted not expecting anyone would answer,

But Azmuth, "That, Dr., is called a Vulpimancer, a very strong and very dangerous creature, I suggest you surrender now," Azmuth explained what Jonathan turned into while telling Animo what he should do next,

"silence," Animo ordered Azmuth to no longer speak, "you, subdue the creature now," he then took his mechanical arm and pointed it at Jonathan ordering the raven holding the shiny pipe in his beak to capture him,

The raven took flight in charge that Jonathan while he was standing in panic from being unable to see at all from not knowing on what the alien is able do, the raven attacked with its talon scratching his back and having him whaling in pain, Jonathan panics trying to bite and scratch randomly fighting air trying to hit the raven as he's literally fighting blind,

"Your, "friend", seems to be losing," Animo gloats to Azmuth, but Azmuth wasn't showing any form of worry,

Jonathan knew that in order to know how the alien worked, he needed to calm down, so he took a moment to breathe softly to understand the alien he has become, he felt the ground scratching with his claws, his heartbeat began to slow down from being calm, and then the gills on his neck began to open Able to sense heat and hear and smell everything around him, The raven charged again behind Jonathan, but Jonathan since the raven coming after him and immediately jumped up and flipped backwards landing on the ground unscathed, The raven try to attack him again, but instead of fully jumping over the raven, he jumped up high enough to get on the birds back and write it, the raven tried to shake him off by spending but was unaffected to Jonathan, Jonathan managed to lead the bird to the pile of garbage where he found the pipe and putting the bird out of commission, he then used his senses to find Animo standing in fear while holding Azmuth as a shield,

"S-s-stay back, I'm warning you, stay back," Animo gave false threats to Jonathan asked Jonathan was slowly creeping up to him growing like a predator cornering its prey petrifying Animo,

[police station]

Wow some police men were keeping reporters back, some reporters were pushing their microphones through to get a better vocal response on the police commissioner, one of them being Julia Yamamoto,

"Commissioner, have there been other recordings on local apartments on fire, is this a work of an arsonist, or an accident?" Julia ass as she held her microphone in between two police man's shoulders that were keeping her back,

"We've have reason to believe that it was a tenet that was performing illegal experiments And I right now bringing him in for—," The commissioner tried answering Julia's question, but,

They both began to hear a prolonging scream from Animo dropping from the police station roof and had rope tied to his feet saving him from him his head splattering the pavement, a clear bag followed him containing Animo's Mutation equipment with a sign saying "I was the one that set the fire in the apartment building","

As reporters were trying to interview Animo and policeman were trying to cut him down, Julia was looking up at the rooftops trying to figure out who was the one that brought Animo in, but her gut was telling her that she already knew who it was,

[Yūki's home]

The Tennysons and Yūki's we're in the living room with Lala and Zastin watching the breaking news from Julie Yamamoto, "a local Mad scientist was conducting illegal experiment, but, it went wrong and set the apartment building on fire and fled leaving everyone to die, but a superhero came at the last minute and saved the people in the burning building and apprehend the mad scientist mentioning The hero we know as, "Omniten",

They all saw a red flash outside and Gwen was the first to respond by going outside scene Azmuth walking towards the deck,

"Where's, Johnny?" Ben asked being the second outside,

Azmuth pointed at the bushes over by the cement wall where they were able to see the top of Jonathan's head,

"You need some pants there bud?" Kevin asked Jonathan while smiling knowing that he's naked behind the bushes and thinking he was getting death glares from Jonathan,

After got his pajama pants he walked into the living room with Azmuth standing on his palm,

"Are you mad still, Azmuth," Lala asks Azmuth while twirling her fingers together,

"He won't once the omnitrix returns home with him," Jonathan told Lala shocking everyone, "I made a deal with Azmuth that if he helped me save those people that were on the news, I would return the Omnitrix to him," he added giving the reason why,

"Yes, well, that "was" the agreement," Azmuth stated while he dug in one of his pockets, Jonathan grew confused hearing that from Azmuth, Azmuth pulled out a device that looks like A miniature black and gray version of Lala's D-dial phone, "All right, boy, now Bring the Omnitrix here," he ordered Jonathan while curling his finger repeatedly for Jonathan to bring the omnitrix closer to him, When Jonathan did Azmuth Crank the faceplate A few times and pulled The faceplate out with the entire dial stance with it leaving the base in the center hollow, Azmuth tinkered with the other end of the faceplate then pulled out a small part from his D-dial and installed it into the dial stand, "now hold out your wrist, boy," he ordered Jonathan and Jonathan did as he was told, He placed the dial stand in first then cranked the faceplate a few times and the Omnitrix icon turned blue and the face plate began cranking on it's own,

"What the—?" Jonathan wondered what Azmuth did to the Omnitrix,

"Relax, child, it's recalibrating," Azmuth answers as the base of the Omnitrix began to shrink,

It began to look smaller and slicker and finally stopped after the large base look like a strap looking more like an average modern day watch with the hourglass icon still on the face plate and two prongs sticking out side ways of the faceplate, "Omnitrix, Version two, complete," the omnitrix spoke while the icon flashed as it spoke,

"well, I believe congratulations are now in order," said Azmuth causing everyone in the living room getting confused,

"What are you talking about?" Jonathan asked Azmuth,

"I've constructed the Omnitrix's genetic code signature to work for you now, Lila may have made it to find you, but I improved it by allowing it to give you full functions on some parts," Azmuth explain to Jonathan,

"You mean you're letting me keep this?" Jonathan asked Azmuth feeling confused,

"Oh no, absolutely not, you are still light-years from handling such an equipment, I will, however, lend it to you," Azmuth explains confusing Jonathan even more,

"OK, now I'm confused," Jonathan told Azmuth feeling vexed,

"yes, well, I had full intentions on taking the Omnitrix from you, but it wouldn't matter, because even if I were to get it off you, I can't give it to Benjamin anymore, not since the accident," Azmuth explains one of the reasons why the Omnitrix is still with Jonathan, but now Jonathan is confused by what he meant by "accident",

Jonathan turns to look at Ben and doesn't see anything, until, he noticed that Ben's belt Looked a little more jagged and wasn't actually through the pants loops,

"You finally noticed it, cuz," Ben said to Jonathan with a smug smile as the belt began to unravel its self around his pants, the tip of the belt looked like a spear like a scorpions tail as the rest of the tail look jagged leading all the way to the back of Ben's back, Jonathan finally realize that Ben's belt is a tail and looked exactly like Zastin's,

"you mean he's —?" Jonathan tried to ask if Ben is an alien,

But Azmuth, "Yes, He's a Devilukean, when we first tried testing the Omnitrix on him, something went wrong after we try using the Devilukean DNA and irreversibly making him a Devilukean, unfortunately we couldn't test it again because the Devilukean genetic structure scrambled A lot of his human DNA Due to the genetic make up being similar with each other and made the Omnitrix unable to read the Tennyson side of him," Azmuth answered and explains,

Jonathan looked at his second cousin And saw that Ben wasn't upset, he did, however, saw his aunt and uncle turning their heads away leaving Kevin looking ignorant and Gwen looking guilty, he then turned his head to Lala looking Like she had something to hide,

"Lala, did you sabotage the experiment so you can make sure Ben wasn't able to use the Omnitrix," Jonathan asked Lala she's the reason that Ben is an alien,

"Bite your tongue, human, Lala-sama, gave that to you so she can fulfill the promise you two made to each other years ago!" Peke shouted at Jonathan defending Lala and confirming Jonathan's suspicion,

Jonathan paused surprised when he heard what Peke said, "what promise?" He asked, but instead of Lala answering,

"Maybe I should tell you this, Johnny," Gwen steps in to answer Jonathan's question, "see, Before the scrambler, you two made a promise with each other, Lila promised to help you to be a hero, and you promised her that if that was possible you would marry her," she explains and caused Jonathan's eyes open to be the size of dinner plate finally understanding why Lala is here now,

"you're kidding, right?" Jonathan asked thinking that they were pulling his leg, but nobody was confirming it, he wanted to asked Lala more there promise, but he knew he would have to put a hold on it for now and directed his attention towards Azmuth, "So why are you "lending" me the Omnitrix?" He asked while quoting lending with his fingers,

"Because when word gets out that you no longer possess it, they will believe that you will know the information on where it is located and will find ways to retrieve that information, one way or another," Azmuth answered,

"Wait, how does everybody from space know that I have it, it's only been a day?" Jonathan ask on how people found out on how he's holding the Omnitrix, but instead of puzzling how, he probably already knows and was concluded when he saw Lala with a cheeky smile, "Lala," he called out her name wanting her to explain,

"well, when you were passed out from taking down that giant drone, I made a live broadcast to papa and the candidates that my papa wanted me to marry, they saw on how you were able to turn into one of the many Aliens and then saw you save so many people in the process," Lala explained,

"Did you know about this?" Jonathan asked his aunt and uncle,

Gwen nodded her head confirming that she did, "We did, but we wanted to wait to announce it after you had a better control over the Omnitrix," she explains,

Jonathan was upset and wanted to yell at Lala, but, "Don't be too upset with my protégé, her love for you was simply, impeccable," Azmuth spoke up to Jonathan, "you see, Lala is next heir of this galaxy the very minute her father decides to retire, and the only way he can do that, is for her to choose to marry someone, but she wanted to marry you, and her father was getting impatient and wanting to retire, so she decided to patch up the things she needed for the Omnitrix and ran away from her home to find you," Azmuth explains why Lala did what she did,

"wait, is that why you came to earth, because your father is forcing you to choose who to marry?" Jonathan asked her while she gave a hollow smile looking away,

"she did, and while I had no idea that she was planning on using the Omnitrix as an engagement present for you, she wanted to marry you, and she wanted to fulfill her promise doing so," Azmuth finishes his explanation,

While Jonathan wanted to be angry towards Lala from all the things she did And secrets she kept from him, he couldn't help but pity her on how her father is making her get married at such a young age, he scratches the back of his head while walking towards Lala, "Zastin," he calls out to Zastin and got his attention, "Do me a favor, and tell your king, her father, that she is going to be living with me, her fiancé, And will be looking for a date to plan the wedding, but by our decision," he asked for Zastin to deliver a message towards Lala's father while standing next to Lala, a message that even shocked both Gwen and Kevin not thinking that Jonathan would go along so well with the idea of being married to A royal alien, let alone a regular one, "okay?" He Zastin if he followed what he was saying,

After Zastin nodded his head to confirm what he needed to do, Azmuth walked toward him and jumped on his shoulder, "So you actually plan on going through with this?" Azmuth asked Jonathan, Jonathan nodded his head confirming that he is, "And you are, OK with this?" Azmuth asked again,

"No, not really," Jonathan bluntly answered, "Honestly, I don't even consider myself worthy enough to be called a hero, let alone worthy enough to be called king," he spoke with doubt causing Lala to feel sad for him, "but," he continues, "In time, after I know how to use the Omnitrix with Lala's help, I guess maybe, it could, happen," he finishes with scratching his cheek a bit while blushing considering on actually marrying Lala after he proves himself worthy,

Hearing Jonathan say that, working together, living together, and helping him become a hero together, filled her up with so much joy she couldn't help but express how happy she was, "Johnny, Hahaha Hahaha!" She jumped and hugged Jonathan as tight as she could without breaking him and rubbing her cheek towards his feeling nothing about warmth and joy hearing him accepting her,

While Lala was coddling Jonathan, Gwen saw Azmuth was being escorted out by Zastin for them to go home, during the commotion she thought she could try talking with Azmuth more privately, but when she caught up to them,

"you have a question for me, Gwen?" Azmuth spoke to Gwen already knowing that she was behind them,

Gwen knew how smart Azmuth was from her work and time with Lala, "You already knew the Omnitrix was gone, before Johnny, even before Lala left with it, you just wanted to see if Johnny was worthy of Lala, weren't you?" She assumed by stating what Azmuth's intentions were,

But Azmuth, "oh please, if I was smart enough to know that if was going to be an engagement gift, I never would've made the Omnitrix all those years ago," He nonchalantly stated on how he not able to predict the outcome, " besides, Lala, did nothing but constantly talk about that boy for so long, I just had to see what was so special about him," he added sounding like a parent feeling at ease now, But just as Azmuth pulled out a small spiracle device from one of his pockets, a grin creeped to the side of his face, "Plus, the boys going to have more than just bounty hunters and assassins on his case," he finally added just before both him and Zastin disappeared from my blinding green light and leaving Gwen wondering what he meant by that,

[The next day at Sainan High]

Everybody at the school Student and teacher wise in the auditorium with Jonathan in between Rito and Haruna,

"I wonder why the principal called all of us here?" Haruna asked Jonathan,

"If I know him well enough, he's probably announcing a new student, and will spend most of his time talking and how cute she is," Jonathan claimed his assumption only for Yui to yank his ear to stop talking,

"Quite, the principal is about to speak," Yui stubbornly held Jonathan's ear keeping him quiet as the principal walked up to the podium to speak as announcement,

The principal cleared his throat before he fully stepped onto the podium, "Good afternoon students, I have great news, as well as depressing news," he starts by giving big hints for the students, "first of all, I will be stepping down as principal," his first announcement made all the students feel concerned on wondering who the principal will be filling in for him, "but, fear not, I would not be a good principal if I didn't have one ready to fill in for me, So let's give around of applause for your new mistre— I mean principal, Mrs. Gwendolyn Catherine, Tennyson!" Gwen walks up next to the podium looking serious in her dress shirt with a gray cutaway blazer and matching tight pants, but immediately gave a small smile with her eyes close the students a feel a of mixed feeling, but when she opened her eyes slightly. it gave the boys a nice bulge in their pants from seeing her icy cat like stare from Gwen, "I would also would like to give you an introduction to your new physics teacher, her husband, Kevin Tennyson!" Kevin stepped in next to Gwen wearing a suit looking like it's a little too tight while giving a small nervous smile, some of the girls felt suddenly a little flutter with their cheeks turning rosy on how muscular he looks and thought the suit was going to burst, "and lastly-,' just as the principle was about to announce the next teacher,

the teacher decided to introduce himself by grabbing the microphone cord and yanking it hard enough pull off the podium and catches it in his other hand, "HELLO SAINAN HIGH!" the teacher gave a loud prolong greeting shout giving everyone a sense of excitement with a hint of laughter, "ladies and gentlemen, young minds of this great school, I'm going the teacher that's gong to open mind pass through stars and tomorrow, I'm going to be the teacher pushing your limitation well as exception, I AM-" just as he was about to give his name,

"BEN, will you stop horsing around, you dufus!" Gwen shouted to at her cousin for being obnoxious and taking too long,

seeing Gwen ruined his big entrance, he tried to work with what he got left for intro, "that's right, Ben Tennyson, coming to be your P.E. teacher, so let give it our all, and nothing but our best, RIGHT!" he finishes by giving a hyped intro of him being the new gym teacher wearing gym shirt and shorts causing the whole students cheer in excitement,

but as the students were cheering the new teachers welcoming them to the school, Jonathan was eyes were the size of beach balls with his jaw down to the floor really hoping he was dreaming or his aunt is making him hallucinate as a form of punishment, but no, he sees them, clear as day with his aunt, uncle, and 2nd cousin standing in front of everyone and announcing they will be teaching at his school, but was not over for him yet, just as he thought he saw a little strand of pink hair behind them,

But, "hey cuz, you go to this school, that's awesome!" Ben shouts out of excitement seeing Jonathan in crowd and having everyone's attention now at Johnathan,

"OK, now I'm liking school," Kevin told Gwen smiling while she tried not to laugh and smile by covering her mouth with both her hands,

but it was not yet over Jonathan, "JOHNNY!" Jonathan heard Lala giving a prolong shout and landing in Jonathan's arms bridal style,

Gwen walked up to the podium to speak, "everyone, I would like to announce, of our new student along with us, Lala, would you like to," Gwan gave Lala a chance introduce herself,

A spot light came and shined under both Lala and Jonathan, "Okay, my name, Lala, Satalin Deviluke, and I'm Johnnies fiancé," she gave her name while shouting in happiness of both her and Jonathan's engagement causing every man but Rito looking at Jonathan like he's a dead man,

and with Lala in his arm, the Omnitrix on his wrist, and his relatives ready to teach him, his life, was never be the same again,

stay tune,


End file.
